Look what you've done
by Amnesia Nymph
Summary: In the past Michiru lost her best friend, now three years later when she loses her lover she meets Haruka again, will they be able to set the mistakes from the past right or will they forever be sworn enemies? AU, HarukaMichiru
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer : Once more, I do NOT own the main characters mentioned in this story. If I would I would've been rich and famous. Plus my name isn't Naoko Takeuchi so I guess that blows away all my hopes...

Well here's another story about my most favorite pairing, Haruka and Michiru. As most of you know i've just finished my previous story moonlight so just like always I start on a new story. I do plan to finish my other stories but at the moment I don't have any inspiration for those so i'll wait til something pops up, til then I hope you'll like my new story...Please let me know what you think of it so far because as most authors out there know, reviews and flames can be very helpful for an author to improve their work or to continue writing, thanks in advance...

* * *

**Look what you've done**

**Chapter one**

Break up

* * *

(Flashback) 

_''You look pretty tonight Michi..'' A blonde said. Her voice sounded different from usual. Michiru simply couldn't place it. Maybe she was just hearing things, after all Haruka didn't look different, only if you looked closely you could see she was nervous about something._

_''Thanks Ruka.'' Michiru replied with an honest smile on her face. She wasn't a big fan of getting compliments but when they came from Haruka she couldn't help it but feel happy and cheerful. But when the aqua haired girl noticed the sudden silence of her friend her smile faded.''Haruka you're acting strange tonight, is something the matter? Are you nervous about your big race tomorrow? You know you shouldn't...you've been training for over six months. You're going to...''_

_''It's not that.'' Haruka had interrupted the other while standing up from the couch. They had been sitting in Michiru's house waiting for the cab to arrive. Haruka's car broke down a few days ago and was still getting repaired. ''Michiru, there's something I have to tell you, something that may change everything between us...''_

_''Haruka..?'' The smaller girl whispered nervously. Something in the eyes of the blonde told her this couldn't be good. What was it that Haruka wanted to say? Did the blonde want to stop being friends? But what the smaller girl noticed right away was that the tomboy wasn't calling her 'Michi' but instead just used her full name which was very unusual._

_''I...love you.'' Haruka finally managed to say as she bend down to place a kiss on Michiru's lips. For a moment the aqua haired girl had been paralyzed, unable to do anything. And before she had even realised it she was returning the kiss, for a moment she got lost in the moment but when she realised what she was doing she pulled away in shock, staring at the blonde with a cold look in her eyes._

_''I don't love you...I'm sorry Haruka...You know i'm already dating with Sakura and i'm sorry to say this but I love her.'' Michiru lied. She couldn't admit to Haruka but not to herself either she had liked the kiss and that her own words were breaking her heart._

_''I know, but I had to try.'' The blonde replied. She looked hurt._

_''Maybe you should just leave...'' Michiru said, sounding angry all of a sudden. ''I don't feel like going to the movies anymore, I don't feel well..''_

_She could hear Haruka take a deep breath.''There's no need to lie Michi, I know you're mad. I knew that risk I was taking by kissing you but I simply couldn't keep my feelings a secret for you anymore.''_

_''Please go.'' The other begged as Haruka started to walk towards the door. But before she opened it to leave the smaller girl alone she turned around again._

_''Just know Michiru, I'll always be waiting for you even if you'll stop being my friend...''_

_''GO!'' The aqua haired girl now screamed as the first tear fell down her face. Haruka took another deep breath before turning around again and to leave her friend behind, alone with her tears._

_(End flashback)_

Michiru smiled sadly at the memory. She had been so foolish. Now three years later, here she sat on the bed she shared with her lover. Sakura and her had gotten married during the time since she had last seen Haruka. That night hadn't just changed their friendship, it had ended it aswell. Michiru didn't like to admit it but she missed the blonde. She had often wondered if Haruka had told her the truth. Would Haruka really be waiting for her, even after all these years?''

She simply shook her head. She didn't even know where Haruka now was, for all she knew the blonde had already found another girl and was going to get married soon with someone who would never break her heart. Another tear fell down the aqua haired girl's face but her tears weren't for Haruka, they were for her relationship which had just hit the rocks. She sighed before putting the last item in her suitcase. It was time to leave, she wouldn't, no couldn't take this betrayal anymore. She closed her suitcase and stood up from the bed, giving the room one last look before walking out of the bedroom, never to return again.

But as she had feared, the moment she came downstairs she was greeted by her brown haired wife.''Michi love I was just thinking ab...'' She stopped in mid-sentence when she saw the large suitcase in her lover's hands.''What's going on?''

''I could ask you the same question.'' Michiru replied with a cold tone in her voice.''I'm leaving Sakura, I won't do this anymore. be honest with me...Where were you last night and don't give me that shit about that you were working, I won't buy it.''

Sakura shook her head. She had no idea what was going on here but she didn't like it.''But I was working Michi, you know my boss makes me work late because he knows i'm the only one in the whole office who would actually do his damn chores...''

''Oh shut up.'' The smaller girl hissed while rolling her eyes.''If that's true then explain to me that when I called your office to ask when you would be done working your boss told me you quit two weeks ago...'' Sakura seemed to be at loss of words by now. And even though the brunette didn't know it, her eyes were betraying her. She looked as if she was on the verge of breaking down like a small child who realised they had done something wrong and just had gotten caught.

''Michi...please...don't go.'' Was all the brunette could say.

''What's her name?'' Michiru asked, ignoring the other's plead.

Sakura shook her head.''It doesn't matter, you are what matters to me, please Michi...I love you so much. I can't live without you.''

''It doesn't matter or did you simply forget her name?'' Once again Michiru ignored her wife's words.

''Fine, her name is Alice...But I swear...''

''Yeah yeah, save me your excused Sakura, I trusted you and you betrayed me with..Alice? Who the hell is Alice?'' Michiru now yelled. She felt like crying but at the moment she was too angry to shed a tear, she wasn't going to show the brunette how weak she was at this point or how hurt and sad she felt, no she wanted some answers and she wanted them now.''Where did you meet her ah? Is she better in bed than me, when were you planning on telling me about her? Were you even going to tell me in the first place!''

''Michi, love you are overreacting, let's just sit down and talk about th...''

''Don't call me Michi and i'm not your love anymore! And give me a damn answer when I ask you a question!'' Michiru shot back causing the other to flinch. She had never seen Michiru this angry. It was a scary thing to see that the mostly calm and reserved Michiru Kaioh finally found her breaking point and lost her temper.

''I didn't want to tell you...I knew this would happen..'' Sakura finally said, she knew she couldn't win this one.

''You said you didn't want to lose me, then why did you do it if you knew I would react this way?'' Michiru asked, calming down a bit much to the brunette's relieve.

_(flashback)_

_''Haruka you are overreacting!'' Michiru said with a smile on her face.''Sakura really loves me and I know it's too early to say this but ..I love her too!'' Michiru was too happy and too blind to notice the broken and hurt look on the blonde's face. She had just told Haruka she was dating. The blonde had been shocked to hear that Michiru was actually dating another female. She had always assumed Michiru was straight._

_''She's going to hurt you eventually.'' The tomboy muttered causing the other's smile to fade._

_''Haruka you don't even know her! You've only met her once, how would you know she's going to hurt me? You're not mad at me are you, I mean I know it must've been a shock to find out i'm a lesbian but...you're not bothered with it are you?''_

_''Don't be silly, ofcourse i'm not bothered with it. Do I look like the guy-dating type myself? Anyway I don't need more than a few minutes to know what a person is really like. And you might not see it right now but she's going to break your heart Michi..''_

_''Aww Ruka, you almost sound jealous now.'' Michiru joked, not knowing how right she actually was._

_(End flashback)_

''Haruka had been right all the time...'' Michiru suddenly said causing the brunette to stop apologizing to look up at her wife.

''Haruka ? You mean Haruka Tenoh? Why are you starting about her now all of a sudden, you haven't seen the bitch in years...'' Sakura hissed.''Michiru, please listen to me...look at me!''

Michiru had stopped staring at the other the moment Sakura started calling Haruka a bitch.''She isn't a bitch, she was my best friend, I throw my friendship with her away because of you and she was right too, you did hurt me eventually...''

''You haven't forgotten about her I see, I knew I could never compare to her...She's the one you loved all the time, why did you stay with me?'' Sakura asked, suprising the aqua haired beauty with her words.

''I don't love her.'' Michiru denied, after all she wasn't so sure about it herself. She knew she held special feelings for the blonde even after all these years but she didn't know wheter it was love or something else.''I loved you, it's always been you Sakura. But that's history now, all I feel for you now is hate and anger. Goodbye!'' And before the brunette could say anything else Michiru had brushed past her, opened the front door and had walked out of the house with the intentions never to return and to never see Sakura again. Finally the first tears began to fall. She had been so foolish.

--

''Oh i've been so foolish Minako!'' Michiru cried into her friends shoulder. After walking through the streets without any destination Michiru had gone to her best friend's house. Minako Aino. They had been friends ever since junior high and unlike her friendship with Haruka they had stayed friends ever since.

''Shh it's okay Michi, she's foolish and blinde, she didn't realise what she was going to lose with her actions. Just think of it in this way, you now know she wasn't worthy of your love, you deserve so much better than her.'' Minako whispered as she softly stroke her friends back.''Come on don't cry over her, she's not worth your tears.'' The blonde spoke while pushing Michiru away a bit to wipe away the smaller girl's tears which kept being replaced by new and fresh tears.''Please stop crying.'' Minako pleaded. She couldn't stand to see her friend in so much pain.

''Haruka had been right Minako! I have wondered for three years now if I did the right thing by chosing Sakura and now I finally realised on the hard way that I picked the wrong girl.'' Michiru cried.''And I still believe Sakura is worth all these tears, I loved her so much and I still love her...I can't believe she was actually cheating on me all the time. Minako it's not fair!''

''Shh, it's not fai...Haruka?'' Minako asked while pushing Michiru away from her shoulder again. Michiru just gave her a questioning look which looked more like a helpless plead because of the tears than a questioning gaze.''You mean Haruka as in Haruk Tenoh, the most famous and best female racer of this year?''

''What are you talking about?'' Michiru asked. She didn't understand any of the things Minako was rambling. Did Minako know Haruka and what was this thing about most famous and best racer?

Answer the question Michi, do you know Haruka Tenoh?'' Minako said igoring the other's question completely.

''Yeah, we used to be friends..haven't you listened to anything I said to you just now?'' The aqua haired girl asked while wiping away her own tears. She no longer wanted to be here. Minako was playing with her emotions.

''Hey don't get so cold, You know maybe you still got a chance to make up with Haruka Tenoh but I doubt it if you will be able to get near her.'' The blonde said while sticking her finger in the air and turned around a few times causing Michiru to sweatdrop.

''Minako, what are you doing?''

''I'm using the sailor moom pose from the video game.'' Minako replied.

''O-kay...I won't even ask. Now tell me what you mean with me being able to make up with Haruka...'' It was more a command than a question. Michiru was feeling nervous all of a sudden. Was this really true? Would she really be able to see and speak to Haruka again after all this time?

''Uhu uhu...'' Minako started.''You see Haruka Tenoh is a famous racer, she's known all over the world. Do you ever watch television in the first place Kaioh?'' Michiru just ignored her friends comment as she gestured her to go on.''Well anyway..'' Minako said with a proud smile on her face. She was obviously happy that she finally knew something Michiru didn't know.''Well she's coming to Tokyo next week for that big car race thingy everyone is talking about. Maybe you can get close enough for her to recognise you and then you can talk.''

''If she still wants to talk to me and if she recognises me.'' Michiru said while taking a deep breath. She was happy to hear that Haruka had chased after her dreams and finally had become one of the world's biggest and most famous races. But she was sad that she hadn't been there to see all of Haruka's victories.

''Don't be so negative about this big chance! I mean how many girls walk here on earth with aqua colored hair ah?''

''Why are you so cheerful about this all?'' Michiru wondered out loud. Minako was acting a bit out of characters, most of the time the blonde wasn't the type to come up with such plans and be actually happy about them too.

''Well...''Minako started while blushing.''I was...uhm...wondering if...well...maybe you could ask..you know if you wouldn't mind...ask...for her ..you know...signature.''

'' Do it yourself, you're coming with me.'' Michiru said while smacking her friend playfully. She couldn't believe she would finally see the blonde back. What would she say to Haruka? How would she react, would Haruka still remember the promise she made? But most important, Could Haruka ever forgive her for how she had acted three years ago when the blonde confessed her feelings for Michiru?

**To be continued..**

* * *

That was the first chapter...As always let me know what you all think.. 


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer : I've said it before and i'll say it again, I don't own the characters!

Wow eleven reviews for the first chapter already. For me that shows most of you out there like my new fic and the first chapter. I'm kind of suprised but hey! I'm not complaining. Thanks a lot people! Well I won't keep talking any longer, here's the next chapter...

* * *

**Look what you've done**

**Chapter two**

Memories

* * *

It was already late and Minako was asleep unlike Michiru who lay on the couch, her eyes wide open. She was too excited to sleep and too caught up with her memories of how she and Haruka had met, became friends and how it had all ended. But that was not all, she also felt nervous. In one week she would see Haruka again. The question that was left now was, would Haruka forgive her? That was the main thing that worried the smaller girl. It ofcourse wasn't like she was going to ask Haruka to be her girlfriend right away or maybe she wouldn't end up as a couple with the blonde at all but that didn't matter to her.All she wanted was to get rid of these strange feelings in her stomach she had felt ever since she and Haruka had last talked. 

She had often wondered where Haruka was right now or what she was doing and if the blonde tomboy maybe still was thinking about her too. But she hadn't taken it very serious. After all she was happy with Sakura. Well, that was what she thought. She now knew how wrong she had been. While taking a deep breath Michiru rolled over to look at the television. On top of it stood a couple of pictures with bright and golden frames around them. That was something Minako enjoyed, collecting pictures and golden frames. For some reason Minako liked everything with that color, rings, necklaces and even her room was filled with golden stuff which were, in Michiru's opinion, totally useless.

While shaking her head Michiru looked up at the first picture. It was a picture that was taken last summer when Michiru, Minako and a couple of friends had decided to go to the beach together. Sakura hadn't been there because she had to work. Michiru now doubted if that had been true. Anyway it had been a great day even if her wife hadn't been there. Come to think of it, the aqua haired girl couldn't remember when she had felt so happy around Sakura. Somehow the relationship between her and the brunette had been one of a kind. They didn't like to be seperated but they got annoyed with eachother eventually too if they were around eachother for too long.

When she thought about it, Michiru still remembered how that was with Haruka. She never felt like being apart from the blonde and even when they were together she had a good time. Haruka was always able to make her smile even at days she felt like dying or crying her eyes out. A small smile appeared on Michiru's face while thinking back at that. She couldn't believe it but now she finally was alone again, without Sakura by her side, she finally came to realise how much she actually missed the tomboy.'_One week Michiru...One week, then you'll see her again.' _She reminded herself as she started to look at the second picture that stood on the television. This was one of the smaller girl's favorites. It was one of her and Minako together at the mall while eating ice cream. She still remembered how tired she and the blonde were at the end of they day. It was the first time and last time they would ever walk for four hours straight, doing nothing but shopping and giggling about how silly some people looked.

But once more her thought were clouded by the face of a certain blonde who smiled to her. Silly ofcourse, Michiru was sure that Haruka's first reaction when they would meet again wouldn't be a smile. Maybe the tomboy was going to scream in shock, maybe she would yell or maybe, just maybe she would greet Michiru like nothing ever happened. She hoped it would be the last option.

_(Flashback)_

_''Class today we'll get a new student, I want you all to be nice okay?'' The black haired teacher asked her students who all nodded. Everyone had been talking about_ the new one _for weeks already. Everyone was curious to meet this new 'guy'._

_The teacher smiled, she was obviously pleased. Then she walked to the door and opened it, revealing a tall blonde but handsome boy. He had a calm smile on his face, unlike most new people who seemed to be nervous at first.'' Class this is Haruka Tenoh, say hello.'' _

_Michiru who sat on the front row could hear the female students behind her whisper and giggle. Some of them were even planning their ways to seduce the new guy already. The aqua haired girl shook her head at their foolishness. He was just a boy, nothing special to get so fired up for.''You can sit next to Michiru Kaioh.'' The teacher said after she had silenced the rest of the class. From the moment the teacher had said it, the whole class began whispering again telling eachother how lukcy Michiru was and that they didn't have a chance anymore. Michiru tried not to pay much attention to it. She wasn't interested in men, she had found that out a long time ago. This Haruka person wouldn't change that, though she had to admit he looked really handsome._

_The blonde boy nodded as he started to walk to his seat between Michiru and another brown haired boy who seemed to be annoyed and irritated by all the attention Haruka got. ''Hey there...'' Haruka had whispered causing Michiru to look up._

_''Hi...'' She had replied with a fake smile on her face. She hoped that he was just being polite instead of trying to hit on her already._

_(End flashback)_

Michiru giggled as she remembered their first encounter. She couldn't believe she had felt for Haruka's act. For atleast three more months Haruka had been able to fool her by letting her think she was male. Ofcourse they hadn't been very close. The only classes in which they saw eachother were maths and chemistry. Bith had thier own hobbies and subjects they liked. It was one of the things they were different in. Haruka loved sports while Michiru spend most of her days in art class, drawing beautiful scenery and people from magazines.

_(flashback)_

_''Do you never get tired of sitting there?'' Suddenly a voice asked causing Michiru to jump up in shock. Angry about who dared to disturb her she turned around towards the door to see who had just walked into the room. It was Haruka, somehow all the anger she felt was gone again._

_''Hi Haruka, what do you mean...sitting here?'' The aqua haired girl asked politely though she was kind of sad her painting was ruined now._

_''You always sit here.'' The boy answered.''I've been watching you for a while but somehow I can't read you Michiru. I mean all these girls on this school are the same but not you. You are different, silent, you're one of those girls who doesn't like attention.''_

_''You figured that out by just looking at me or did you ask around?'' Michiru asked while feeling a bit offended._

_''Both...'' The blonde answered as she started to walk up to the other girl. ''Would you mind if I stay here with you for a while?''_

_''And why would you want to be here with me? Listen if this is your way of flirting with girls it won't work, i'm not interested.'' Michiru said when the thought of Haruka wanting to flirt with her crossed her mind. Why would the popular Haruka Tenoh want to spend his time in some boring art class with her when he had all these girls outside of the school building who would murder someone to date him._

_But when she heard the blonde boy laugh she gazed up, wondering what was it that was so hilarious. Haruka was shaking his head.''Ah if someone comes near you and is nice doesn't mean they want to get into your pants Michiru, you're pretty, don't get me wrong but i'm not the type to mess around.'' He said._

_''Well you don't look like the type who wants to be in a serious relationship either or else you would've dated one of your fellow and female students.'' Was the reply._

_''That's where you are wrong my dear.'' Haruka said causing Michiru to look up again and lift an eyebrow. The whole school knew that Haruka was a flirt and he had only been to this school for three months._

_''You see..'' The blonde went on.''I am looking for a serious relationship but it's hard to find someone who likes me for who I am instead of how I look.''_

_''You put that one on yourself Haruka, you're flirting with everyone, if you had acted to be a simple nice guy...''_

_Michiru got cut off by the blonde.''I thought you would've figured it out already.'' Haruka said as she started to get closer and closer to Michiru. Their lips were just a few inches away and just when it looked like the blonde was going to kiss her he moved to the side of her head to whisper something in her ear. For a moment Michiru seemed to be unable to do anything but stare at him with a shocked look on her face. Then she bursted out into laughter._

_''Whahaha, that's a good one Tenoh...female...whahaha!'' Her laughter died when she saw the serious look on Haruka's face.''You're serious aren't you?'' She finally asked as the blonde nodded._

_(End flashback)_

''Michi, are you still awake?'' A voice came from the corner of the room causing the smaller girl to snap out of her thought to look up at a dark shadow which came closer to her. For a moment she feared it was someone who broke into Minako's house and came to kill her but how would a burglar know her name? Then a few seconds later the lights were turned on. It took the aqua haired girl a few more seconds to let her eyes get used to the light. When she gazed up she saw who the 'burglar' was. It had been Minako who had entered the room, she still looked sleepy but awake at the same time.

''Yeah I am awake.'' Came the reply as Michiru sat up on the couch she still was lying on.''Why are you up already Minako? It's 5am in the morning.'' For a moment Minako looked as if she was sad about something, but before she could ask her friend about it , the sad look had dissapeared and was replaced by one of those typical Minako smiles.

'' I couldn't sleep, I was wondering if maybe you would be awake too so we could chat or something. But if I woke you up and you want to get bakc to sleeping again I understand.'' Minako whispered and started to walk towards the couch. When she had reached it she fell down on it next to her aqua haired friend.''You see, i've been thinking a lot about what happened to you and I was wondering...Where do you know Haruka from and why do you always look so sad when you mention her, did something in the past happen to you two? Oh my god, you guys weren't dating were you? In that case I have to say you should've picked that hot Haruka over Sakura!''

Michiru shook her head as another sad smile appeared on her face.''No...Haruka and I never dated. She wanted to but I was already with Sakura back then and I pushed her away the moment she confessed her feelings for me. After that we never saw eachother again, I met her in school.'' Minako had always been in the same school with Michiru but she had never met Haruka though. Haruka had come to their school at the end of the semester in which Minako skipped a lot of classes to visit her secret lover. The aqua haired girl had always known who the blonde's secret lover was but she decided to let Minako have her own little 'secret'.

''How come I never met her then?'' At this point Michiru was sweatdropping. Was Minako really so foolish to forget how she was three years ago? She almost never went to school and at the rare moments she did go she was always late. Minako just ignored the glare her friend was giving her.''Anyway I don't think you did wrong with pushing her away back then. After all we all believed Sakura was _the one _for you.''

Michiru nodded. The moment Minako had mentioned Sakura in that way she could feel she was about to burst into tears again. How was it possible she was able to cry over the brunette when all Sakura had done was betray her trust and hurt her? Michiru felt so confused. Minako ofcourse noticed the sudden silence from her friend and decided it was for the best not to mention it again. But still, if Sakura was still a big part in Michiru's life then why was she running after Haruka arleady?

''Anyway, tell me more about Haruka Tenoh.'' The blonde said, changing the subject.

Michiru was greatful for the change of subject but still she couldn't fight her tears any longer as the first one rolled down her face.She just ignored it.''Haruka..was..Haruka. She always made me smile and even when I was down she was able to make me laugh about one of those silly comments of her. Haruka was...different from any other person I met. She wasn't afraid to tell people what she thought about them but on the other hand it was very obvious she wasn't good with confessions. You'd think otherwise if you see and hear her talk. She looks so confident but if you get close enough you can see she's like all of us, a scared little girl who's too afraid to show...''

''Michi...dear...Maybe you haven't realised it yet but I think you really are in love with this chick!'' Minako yelled. She had never heard Michiru talk like this about Sakura. And the way Michiru was telling her all of this, it sounded like every word was spoken with love but sadness at the same time.

''I'm not in love with Haruka! Why does everyone keep saying that, first Sakura and now you...We were just good friends.'' Michiru denied.

''Oh come on Michiru, you know better than that. Or maybe everyone around you has noticed it except for you. Tell me, how many times did you think about Haruka this evening?''

''Not even once..'' The aqua haired girl lied ,earing a I-know-you-are-lying from her friend.''Fine, all night i've been thinking about her but that's just because i'm excited about meeting her again. I'm nervous about what i'll say to her, how she'll react and..''

''How you are going to kiss her?'' Minako asked.

''NO! Minako for crying out loud I don't like her like that, just friends.''

''Yeah right...'' The blonde said while rolling her eyes.''And I am elvis' long lost sister, give me a break Michiru, it's obvious you are in love with Haruka. You just haven't realised it yourself. I mean.. the way you talk about her...in your eyes she has no flaws or bad habits, she's perfect to you.''

''No she isn't..I mean she had bad habits I don't like...''

''Name three...''

Michiru thought about it for a moment.''Well she always runs away from her problems, she's a real flirt and...God Minako just go to bed!'' The smaller girl yelled when she realised she couldn't even name three things about Haruka she didn't like. But this didn't prove anything did it? She didn't love Haruka Tenoh!

_--_

_''I love you...''_

_''I don't love you, i'm sorry...''_

_''I had to try.''_

_''Maybe you should just go..''_

_''I'll always be waiting for you...''_

_''GO!''_

Michiru's eyes flew wide open as she sat up. When she looked around she saw she was still lying on the huge comfortable couch in Minako's house. Why was it that those flashbacks about their last night as friends ketp haunting her like this? Maybe Minako had been right. Michiru already knew that marrying Sakura and stay with the brunette had been a mistake but...could it actually be she had been sitting right in front of love that night? Had she been too blind to see it? No that was impossible, she didn't like Haruka like that. But the more she kept telling herself that, the more she started doubting it.

**To be continued..**

* * *

_And chapter two is done too, what can I say, I just got so many idea's for this story I can't stop writing. But you all will have to wait a little bit longer for Haruka to appear. Well as always, let me know what you think..._


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer : I do NOT own the characters and I never will either..

_Okay people i'm really suprised by how many hits I got for this story, not to mention the great ammount of reviews i'm getting here. Haha you're all spoiling me. So to all my readers AND reviewers, Thanks a lot for all your helpful reviews and comment, but most of all i'm happy to hear you all like the story so far. Also I want to say Haruka won't show up in the chapter just yet, for now Michiru and you all will just have to do with the flashbacks in which our stubborn but charming blonde appears. Plus, don't think that the unknown brunette in this story doesn't have a big part because she has, you'll figure that one out later. Once more thanks for reviewing, I hope you'll enjoy the next chapter!_

_Once again I dedicate this chapter to my girlfriend, in the end it was her who came up with the idea for this chapter but mostly because I like to dedicate stuff to her..._

Well enjoy this chapter!

* * *

**Look what you've done**

**Chapter three**

Strange encounters

* * *

For Michiru this week had gone too slow. She still had two days before she would finally see Haruka again but now that wasn't the only thing she was worrying about. Sakura had called her many times just to beg the aqua haired girl to come home and that she was very sorry for her betrayal. Ofcourse Michiru had no intentions of going back to the brunette but when Sakura had mentioned 'coming home' again, Michiru suddenly realised she still had no place to go to. She couldn't stay at Minako's place forever. The blonde would never admit it but Michiru knew she was already wishing for Michiru to find a place of her own soon. 

''Michi...'' A voice came from behind the couch causing Michiru to look up at her blonde and smiling friend.''You've been sitting on the couch for five days now, staring at those pictures on the television. I know you're hurting inside, you know I'm willing to listen, don't keep your emotions inside.''

''I'm not hurting inside.'' Michiru lied.''I'm fine, you shouldn't worry about me.''

Minako rolled her eyes, there was no way she was going to believe that.''Michi, you only cried over Sakura the day you two broke up. You had a relationship with her for three years, not to mention that you two were married. It's impossible to be over her already.''

''Do you want me to cry?'' Michiru asked as she lift an eyebrow. Minako just shook her head before walking around the couch to sit down next to her friend.

''Ofcourse not Michi, don't be so foolish.'' She began.''It's just, i'm worried about you. You used to be so active, now you look like my mother.''

''Your mom is dead.'' Michiru said while sweatdropping.

Minako just nodded.''Exactly , dead people do nothing, they just lay in their coffin and...nothing, that's all they do. And that's exactly what you are doing too. You need to get out. I mean we can go to a club tonight and party, maybe you'll meet Haruka there. I've heard she's already in town. And if you don't feel like going to a club we can go to the mall and buy you some nice clothes for your meeting with...'' Minako drifted off while Michiru just started to stare at one of the pictures on the television again. But she could no longer focus on the memories behind the pictures, all she could think of were Minako's words. The blonde was right, she couldn't just stay put here on this couch for another two days, doing nothing. Maybe it wouldn't be so bad to go to the mall and spoil herself. Maybe she could even look for a nice present she could bring Haruka. It wouldn't make up for all those years but it was a start, wasn't it?

''Are you listening?'' Minako suddenly asked.

''Yeah yeah, the mall.'' Michiru muttered before jumping up from the couch to grab her purse that stood on the table in front of her.''You're right Minako, let's go to the mall and spoil ourselfs.''

''Uhm, no thanks.'' Minako whispered while blushing.

''Why not? You love shopping and you just said 'we' can go to the mall.'' Michiru pointed.

Minako's blush became deeper as she stopped looking at her friend.''Well...you see...Actually...''

''Ah I see.'' Michiru said with an honest smile on her face causing the blonde to look up again.''You have a date with that girl from the hikawa shrine, Am I right or am I right?'' Quickly Minako shook her head in denial which ofcourse was in vain, Michiru had found out who her mystery lover was.

''Okay, then i'll just pretend to believe you are staying home and said no to a day of shopping because you, Minako Aino, didn't feel like shopping. God if i'd tell your friends this they wouldn't believe me, more likey they'd laugh at me for making such a _hilarious joke_.'' And with that Michiru turned around to walk towards the door.''I'll be back later. Good luck with your date.'' And before the blonde could defend herself or tell Michiru she wasn't seeing anyone, the smaller girl had walked out of the livingroom, leaving Minako alone with her thoughts.

* * *

After sitting in the bus for half an hour Michiru finally arrived in the city. As usual it was crowed. All kinds of people were walking through the busy streets. holding heavy bags or carrying groceries. It was a sight Michiru had learned to love. After all, she didn't know the destination of any of these people. But she knew one thing about each one of them. At the end of the day they would all return home, only to be greeted by loved ones like family or friends. The idea brought shivers up to her spine. These people didn't know how lucky they were. 

Michiru had stood there for another few moments before she started to walk through the crowd. There was always one store she loved to visit. And luckily for her it wasn't far away from where she was now. Just when that thought had left her mind she could already see the store she meant. It was decorated with red words that said: _Tokyo's diamonds_. It was a store which sold all kinds of stuff like rings, necklaces, bracelets, earrings and ever lucky charms. But even though Michiru loved to visit this place, she never actually bought anything. It wasn't like she couldn't afford it, no it was just that she and Haruka used to visit this shop when they were bored. They'd pretend to be an engaged couple so Michiru could try on a few engagement rings.

Once again a sad smile appeared on her face. It was still hard to believe that she had thrown away such a good friendship because...She couldn't even finish that sentence. She didn't know why she had acted like she had. She didn't know why she had never tried to contact the blonde after that..

(flashback)

_''Please Haruka, pretty pretty please!'' Michiru begged while hanging on her friends arm with a pleading look on her face._

_''God Michi, we've been to this place just yesterday, besides I think you've already tried every ring on already. Why bother if you'll never buy one?'' Haruka had asked her whining friend playfully. She didn't mind going into that store, she would follow Michiru everywhere just to spend time with the aqua haired beauty._

_''Maybe one day someone will buy me such a ring Haruka, I'm just rehearsing.'' Michiru answered as she started to drag her blonde friend into the huge jewelry store._

_''Rehearsing to wear a ring ?'' The tomboy asked, wondering why that didn't make any sense but before she got her answer she already stood in the store looking at the owner of this store who had tried to sell them a ring many times._

_''Ah you two again.'' He said with a somewhat angered tone in his voice._

_''Hi sir.'' Michiru said in a sweet way which always made Haruka's heart skip a beat.''Me and my fiancée couldn't find what we were looking for before but I heard this was the only store which sells the latest fashion of the blue diamond smashed together with a silver crystal in one ring, am I right?'' The aqua haired girl asked causing Haruka to sweatdrop. Now that's why Michiru wanted to go into this store so badly. The news around that ring did its rounds for a couple of weeks now._

_''Ah yes that's right.'' The man said with a nod. The angered look he held on his face before had complately dissapeared by now. It seemed he still believed Haruka and Michiru were really an engaged couple who were still looking for the right ring for their wedding._

_''Ha try to learn from that.'' The aqua haired girl whispered to her blonde friend who shook her head in amusement. She hoped it would be her buying such a ring for Michiru someday but ofcourse she knew that would never happen. To Michiru she was just a good friend._

_''I'll try.'' Haruka just replied before sitting down on a chair next to Michiru just when the owner returned, holding a black little box in his hands._

_After a few moments of looking at the golden ring with the huge diamond on her finger she turned to look at Haruka with another one of those pleading looks on her face. ''Ruka, darling!'' She said with a high tone in her voice that scared the blonde.''I love this ring, buy it for me...''_

_Haruka sweatdropped.''Michi...'' She hissed under her breath while the owner looked at the couple with hopeful eyes.''I can't afford this thing for real remember?'' She then added causing Michiru to smile sadly._

_''I know but I had to try didn't I ?'' She asked. Haruka didn't answer that question. She was already planning how to tell this poor man they weren't buying the ring._

_(End flashback)_

Michiru shook her head and with that she opened the door to the store. She noticed it wasn't so crowed as it used to be. Then again she hadn't been here in years, this place hadn't changed much though Michiru was kind of sad to see that the owner and the clerk who used to help her and Haruka with picking a ring weren't here anymore. Just when the aqua haired girl was about to walk to the counter to ask if she could look at the wedding rings the door of the store opened and a brown haired girl stormed into the shop, earning everyone's attention.

''What are you all looking at?'' The girl asked, sounding really spoiled and cocky.Right away everyone went back to what they had been doing before the brunette had entered the store, except for Michiru who couldn't stop staring at the woman. She was wearing a white short summer dress, her brown haired was just coming a little below her waist, by the looks on her face you could see that this woman was rich, Michiru didn't know why, she just knew it. The brunette didn't look old though, but the make up and her choice of jewelry she was wearing made it hard for Michiru to guess the woman's age. She couldn't be much older than the aqua haired girl though.

''Can I help you?'' The brunette asked Michiru when she noticed the smaller girl was staring.

''Uhm..no...Sorry.'' And quickly Michiru turned back to the woman who was already holding a box filled with engagement rings.

''So girl, are you getting married?'' The brunette asked Michiru with a stern tone in her voice that made Michiru shiver. Annoyed by the other girl's presence Michiru turned back to look at the brunette.

''No i'm not getting married, i'm just looking. I'm only nineteen.'' She replied.

''So?'' The girl asked while putting up her hand to show Michiru the ring she was wearing.''I'm only twenty and i'm already engaged to the sweetest person on the world. Not to mention how rich my fiancée is and how much I adore him...''

''Sounds like you only like your fiancée for his looks and money.'' Michiru stated causing the brunette to drop her hand and to stare at Michiru with a killer look on her face.

''How can you say that? I love my fiancée very much..'' The brunette hissed. Now all the other costumers were looking at the two girls.They didn't know what was going on but they knew that both girls were fighting hard not to strangle one another.

''You come here walking into the store like you are some kind of famous and spoiled model and then you start bothering me with your stupid sarcastic questions. And then you start rambling about how rich your lover boy is. I do NOT care so just leave me alone.'' Michiru shot back. Then she turned back to the woman who still held the box with rings and took a deep breath.''Sorry ma'am but I think i'll come back another day to look at them, a day when there are no spoiled bitches to ruin my day.'' And with that Michiru started to walk out of the store again.

''The only spoiled bitch here is you!'' The other girl yelled back.''And don't you dare to judge me when you don't know me, I love my fiancée very much, she's the best thing that ever happened to me!'' The moment the brunette realised what she had said she feared that the aqua haired girl would start calling her names like _dyke_ or _carpet licker_ but much to her suprise those words never came.

Michiru did stop with walking out of the store to give the other girl one last look.''Listen I don't care if you love your fiancée, tonight i'll pray for her, your girl I mean, and pray she'll survive you!'' And before the spoiled brunette could reply anything Michiru was already gone, leaving the amused onlookers and the brown haired girl behind with their thoughts.

Once she was outside of the store again Michiru finally calmed down a bit. Who could believe the nerves of that girl? Why would anyone want to marry that thing when all she cared about was money. Maybe she was just good in bed...That had to be it. After her visit to the jewelry store Michiru didn't feel like shopping anymore. Her encounter with this girl had ruined her whole mood. But the worst thing was, she still had the feeling this wouldn't be the last time she'll hear of that brunette.

_(Flashback)_

_''Hey Haruka, why are you hanging around with Hikari in the first place ? She's soooo full of herself.'' Michiru asked her blonde friend. School had just ended and this meant a whole summer no school._

_''Come on Michiru, she isn't that bad when you get to know her.'' Was the reply from the blonde who waved at a couple of girls from their school._

_''Yes she is, I tried a couple of times to be nice with her but all I get is her ramblings about dresses, cute boys and not to mention how much she likes to talk about how rich she is! Doesn't she ever get tired of talking about herself?'' Haruka laughed at this. Michiru could be so silly sometimes._

_''Why is she bothering you so much, if you don't like her then don't talk to her...'' The tomboy then said as she turned her attention back to her aqua haired friend._

_''Because she's your friend, it's like they say, keep your friends close but keep your enemies closer...'' Michiru answered playfully._

_''You're so silly sometimes and you read too many books too, keep your enemies close, haha good one. It's more like keep a knife to stab your enemies close.'' Now it was Michiru's turn to roll her eyes and laugh._

_''Come on Haruka, don't you ever get tired of her talking about her, herself and more her?'' Michiru asked curious. Haruka wasn't exactly the type to sit down and let someone ramble about him or herself all day._

_''Well actually around me she never does that. She's very nice and caring.'' _

_''That's because she likes you, that stupid little actress!'' Michiru hissed, not knowing why she felt a stingy pain in her stomach all of a sudden. What she ofcourse didn't know was that it was jealousy she was feeling._

_''She knows I am a girl Michi, no need for jealousy.'' Haruka answered with a wink._

_''I'm not...Ah never mind, let's get out of this conversation before I start using words on her that I might regret later...''_

_(End flashback)_

Michiru shook her head at the memory. Why was she having all these flashbacks in the first place? Were they trying to tell her something? Nah, it couldn't be. She was just overreacting and all these flashbacks were just creations of her nervousness. She was sure they would dissapear after she would meet Haruka again. Atleast, she hoped.

**To be continued..**

* * *

_Well that was the 3th chapter, I hope you liked it. In the next one Haruka will finally show up. As always let me know what you think._


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer : I still don't own the characters...sadly enough. But i'm sure most people around here would like to own the characters of sailor moon.

Well it's me again. Well I know i'm updating kind of fast and most of you were right at guessing who this mystery brunette is. As always a big thanks to all those who reviewed me. And here is the chapter you've all waited for, Haruka's appearance! Enjoy!

X-tra note : Only the inner senshi excist in this story, that's why Minako is talking about being the goddess of love, so no outer senshi will appear here.

* * *

**Look what you've done**

**chapter four**

You're rude

* * *

Just like the whole week had gone slow in Michiru's opinion, so were the last two days before her big day and only chance at meeting Haruka again and make up for her mistakes. But much to her own suprise she wasn't that nervous about it anymore, what was bothering her now was what she could say when she would see Haruka again. She could think of a million things to say to Haruka, excuses and apologies, but Michiru knew she wouldn't come far with them. Maybe Haruka wasn't even willing to listen to her. Maybe Haruka didn't even know her anymore but maybe there was a chance that the blonde tomboy had missed Michiru as much as the other had. 

''Ready for the big day tomorrow?'' Minako asked as she switched the television off.''By the way have you figured out already what you are going to tell Haruka when you first see her, do you think she'll stick to the promise she made three years ago?''

''I honestly don't know.'' Michiru replied.''I mean she said she'd wait for me even if i'd stop being her friend. Maybe she just meant...well, I hurt her Minako. She could've changed a lot in three years, maybe she isn't even the Haruka I knew anymore.''

''Now that's the spirit, you always look at things from the bright side.'' The blonde said with a sarcastic tone in her voice.

''Ha-ha, very funny Minako but admit it. Sakura isn't exactly the same from who she was when I met her, even you and I, we changed a lot during these past years.'' Michiru replied while giving her friend a serious look.

Minako nodded at that.''But you know what never changed Michi, the fact you care about Haruka and if that counts for you then i'm sure that'll count for her too. In the end Haruka is only human too. She'll forgive you. I'm sure of it.''

''You just want to cheer me up.''

''Nah-ah-ah.'' Minako stated.''I'm the goddess of love, i'm never wrong when it comes to these things.'' The blonde said happily, until she realised what she had just said.

Michiru looked up at her blonde and now blushing friend with a questioning look on her face.''Goddess of love?'' She repeated.

''Ah forget I said that okay?'' Minako pleaded. All Michiru did was nod.

''I need your advice Minako.'' The tone in the aqua haired girl's voice sounded serious causing Minako to nod and gesturing Michiru to go on.''You see...'' Michiru added.''I've been having these flashbacks about my good times but also bad with Haruka. Why is that happening now, could it be that it's just my mind playing tricks on me or could it be caused by the break up with Sakura, maybe because we broke up I want to go back to the times in which life was..better?''

The blonde shook her head, ignoring her friend's question.''I'm sorry Michiru but i'm not going to answer that. We both know why you are having these flashbacks, we both know why you aren't sad about losing Sakura but most of all we both know why you've changed so much these past few days.''

''I haven't changed at all!'' Michiru defended herself.''And I don't know those answers, but if you know, please enlighten me!'' Michiru yelled back. She didn't know why but all of a sudden she felt like yelling, crying but most of all she felt annoyed with her blonde friend.

''Please don't act so dumb..'' The blonde said with an irritated tone in her voice but when she looked up again she could see that Michiru really had no idea what she was talking about. Was Michiru really too blind to see that the reason for her emotions, her change in her attitude were all caused by...love?

''You really don't know, do you?'' She asked again just to be sure.

''Ofcourse, now tell me, why am I feeling like this?''

''How are you feeling?''

''Minako stop playing games!''

''Answer the question Michi...''

The smaller girl took a deep breath.''Fine, I feel lost, sad, angry, mad, like crying but most of all I feel scared. I don't know why everything is happening to me. Those memories, the break up, Sakura cheating...all these emotions, they're...they're just...too..much.'' Finally Michiru broke down into tears. It was the first time after the night she left Sakura she had cried. Minako shook her head, she felt sorry for her confused but sad friend so instead of going on with her little speech and pop quiz she walked over to the crying girl and hugged her tight.

''Shh, it's okay, just let your tears fall, let it all out.'' The blonde said while stroking the other's back softly.

''I don't understand!'' Michiru cried. She was finally letting her anger and confusion flow.''I don't understand, why did Sakura do that to me? Wasn't I enough? Why did she cheat on me Minako ? Was this girl better than me, why did she do it?'' Michiru was now crying so loud it was almost impossible to hear what she was saying.It seemed like Michiru was having a hard time crying, breathing and talking at the same time.

''Shh Michi, she was just foolish, she didn't know what she was doing. Now she lost you she knows what a fool she has been. Please don't cry over her, weren't you the one who said she wasn't worth the tears after all the betraying she has done?'' Minako asked as Michiru pulled back.

''That's what's bothering me.'' The aqua haired girl replied with a sob.''I'm not crying over her...it's Haruka...I..she...we...'' But before she could continue she fell down on the couch, burying her face in the soft pillows.''I hate her!'' Was all Minako could understand out of all the words Michiru was saying.

''Who, Haruka or Sakura?''

''I don't know!'' Cried the smaller girl feeling completely depressed and confused about her own feelings. She really hoped that her meeting with Haruka tomorrow would fix her confusion.

After a few more minutes of conforting Michiru, the smaller girl had calmed down and was able to talk again.''You never answered my question.'' Michiru whispered causing Minako to give her another questioning look.''Why do you think i'm feeling like this?''

''What do you think yourself?''

Michiru strugged.''I don't know, maybe because I miss her or...''

''Or...?'' Minako knew she was pushing her friend but she needed for Michiru to figure this thing out by herself.

''Or maybe...I don't know! Maybe you were right, maybe I love her!''

''Maybe?'' Minako asked.

''Yes...no...gods Minako, you want me to say it, here i'll say it.'' The aqua haired girl yelled.'' I love Haruka Tenoh, I'm in love with her and I regret pushing her away! I LOVE her! And I want her back so badly...'' Again a tear fell down the smaller girl's face but this time she didn't break down like before.

''Now that's honest Michi, please don't hesitate to tell her what you just told me...'' Minako said with a bright and honest smile on her face.''Now go to bed Michi, it's late. You don't want to look bad in front of Haruka Tenoh tomorrow now do you?'' She added smirking. Michiru just rolled her eyes. It was only 6pm in the afternoon, it was obvious Minako wanted her gone for some reason.

''Is that raven haired girl coming over again?''

''Her name is Rei, any why are you asking?''

Michiru lifted an eyebrow.'' Don't act so innocent, you wanted to send me to bed and it's only 6pm.'' Minako blushed at that. It was obvious she was having a hard time thinking of a way to talk herself out of this one.

''Ah...It's just.'' The blonde started but Michiru just shook her head, the expression on her face was telling Minako she didn't have to tell if she wanted to. The blonde, ofcourse was very greatful for this. She didn't know how she would explain to Michiru that she actually was a heroine of justice, Sailor Venus.

* * *

The next morning, Michiru was already up early. She hadn't been able to sleep the pervious night. Flashbacks kept haunting her as well as the words she wanted to say to Haruka. But even though she had spend over one whole week trying to figure out what she could say to Haruka, she still hadn't come up with the right ones. It didn't really matter though, she knew that the moment she would see the blonde tomboy again she wouldn't be able to say anything. 

Much to Michiru's suprise, Minako was still asleep. Last night she went to bed early just to do Minako a favor and after a few more minutes she had heard the door bell ring and heard voices come from downstairs. Familiar voices, but she couldn't quite place them. Ofcourse when she realised she was practically eastdropping on Minako she had stopped listening to the sounds that came from downstairs and concentrated on the wind outside, the wind that reminded her of Haruka so much.

The smaller girl shook her head while walking to the kitchen to fix herself some breakfast. It was now that she finally noticed the note attached to the fridge. Curious about what was on the little note she quickened her pace until she was standing in front of the fridge and started to read what was on the note out loud.

_Hi Michi,_

_I'm sorry to say this but i'm afraid I won't be able to go with you to that Race thing to meet your beloved Haruka. I know you might be mad or upset with this but I had some really important stuff to do, please go to her and make up for what's been in the past between the two of you._

_-xx- Minako_

_ps. No I am NOT with Rei at the moment and don't forget my signature!_

Michiru rolled her eyes. Somehow she had already realised that Minako wouldn't go with her. But still she didn't believe what was on that note. She was sure Minako was at Rei's place at the moment. It would make sense, after all it was obvious that Minako was deeply in love with the raven haired girl who worked in the Hikawa shrine. When the aqua haired girl stopped to look at the clock she noticed it was already getting late. Haruka's race had started three hours ago, Michiru wanted to be there when she would have time to talk to the blonde so she had decided not to watch the race and just wait for Haruka in the locker rooms.

While taking another deep breath, Michiru walked over to the hall to put on her coat and shoes. And all of a sudden it came back to her. That nervous feeling, the fear of rejection. The flashbacks. Michiru didn't know what came over her but at this point she just froze, unable to do anything. Who was she fooling? Haruka wouldn't want tot alk to her, Haruka probably didn't even know who she was anymore.

For a moment Michiru actually started to get afraid. She didn't even want to go anymore. It seemed reality was finally kicking in but then she remembered Minako's words. She had promised to make up with Haruka and if not, she would just do it in order to get that damn signature from Minako. With that she bend down to pcik up her coat which she had just dropped and put it on.'_Come on Michi, this isn't like you...gather all your strenght. It's Haruka we're talking about. She's the nicest person I have ever known in my whole life...'

* * *

_

(The race track)

The race had just ended a few minutes ago and already Haruka was dressed into her normal clothing again. She had managed to escape from all the fans who were able to do almost everything to get her signature. Next to her stood a couple of the other racers, they were talking about the race while others were scolding their cars for being too slow. Haruka laughed at those guys. In the end it wasn't the fault of their cars they lost, but it seemed everyone was always trying to blame someone else for their mistakes and loss.

_(flashback)_

_''Haruka I don't get you sometimes. Why would you want to become a racer when you know you're putting your life at risk? I mean it's a dangerous sport!'' Michiru, who held the blonde's arm, said. She sounded worried._

_''Ah come on Michi, you're overreacting, I mean it isn't that dangerous besides we both know i'm too good to crash, lose or anything like that.'' The tomboy replied while putting her hands in her pocket._

_''I've heard that one before.'' The smaller girl replied.''A lot of people claim that but how many of them eventually crashed anyway?''_

_''Oh give me a break, I'm not 'a lot of people' I am the great Haruka Tenoh, nothing will get me down!''_

_Michiru rolled her eyes while smacking her friend playfully.''I know someone who could get you down easily.''_

_''And who's that?'' The blonde asked._

_''Well it's not one person, actually a lot of people could get you down. All I need is a couple of men who are willing to kiss you and you'll be unconscious for the next couple of years.''_

_''Nah...iewl, okay maybe there is something that can get the great Haruka Tenoh down but atleast it's not racing which would...'' Haruak was cut off by Michiru who placed her fingers on the lips of her friend._

_''Don't even bother Ruka, we both know that you know i'm right and you're wrong when it comes to racing being dangerous. Now I have to go home before my mom starts to worry about where I am. Don't forget to pick me up tonight ah? We're going to the movies and after that i'll convince you that racing isn't the carrier you want to...''_

_This time it was Haruka cutting of her aqua haired friend.''Now it's your turn not to bother Michi, i'll pick you up at seven, be ready by then.'' She said while adding a wink to that before Michiru finally released her arm, muttering something about stubborn blondes before running off, screaming her goodbye's in the maintime._

_Haruka had asked Michiru out to the movies the previous day, she knew Sakura and Michiru were having a fight at the moment, for the blonde this felt like the best time to tell Michiru about how she felt for her. She just hoped the smaller girl wouldn't take it the wrong way._

_(End flashback)_

Haruka smiled in amusement. She didn't know where that came from all of a sudden. It was the first time in a long while she had thought of the aqua haired girl again. Why now? Ofcourse the fact she had tried to forget about Michiru didn't mean she had actually succeeded but it had been quite a long long time since she had remembered the event of that night, the last time she had ever heard of the smaller girl she had loved so much.

''Haruka...?'' Suddenly an unknown but familiar voice said.

When Haruka turned around to see who just called her name she went wide eyed. _'So that's why I remembered her all of a sudden.' _For a few more minutes she just stood there looking at the girl in front of her before finally being able to say something.

''Michiru...''

**To be continued..

* * *

**

_And that was chapter four, I hope you liked it. I promise i'll update soon, until then..let me know what you think of it so far!_


	5. Chapter 5

Disclaimer: I don't own the characters but I do proudly own this plot!

* * *

**Look what you've done**

**Chapter five**

Release me

* * *

''Haruka...?'' An unknown but familiar voice said. 

When Haruka turned around to see who just called her name she went wide eyed. _'So that's why I remembered her all of a sudden.' _For a few more minutes she just stood there looking at the girl in front of her before finally being able to say something.

''Michiru...''

The aqua haired girl nodded while looking up at her old friend, she wanted to cry so badly right now. Haruka hadn't changed much, over all these years she had kept the same hair cut, she still had the same look on her face, more mature but the same, but Michiru did notice how Haruka's eyes were now looking at her with such a hate it made the smaller girl wonder for a few seconds if this really was the Haruka she knew.

''What are you doing here?'' The tomboy asked after a few more moments of coming back to her senses.

Michiru swallowed hard. The tone Haruka was using against her was cold, almost heartless though Michiru could sense the real feelings behind Haruka's facade. The blonde was feeling sad aswell but mostly hurt.''I...came to see you...'' Michiru finally whispered when she noticed Haruka was about to walk away.

''Now why would you do that?'' Haruka asked, her eyes never leaving those of the smaller girl in front of her.

''Because I missed you, the moment I heard you were coming to Tokyo...well I...'' She was cut off by the blonde who faked a yawn.

''Whatever Michiru, If you needed three years to finally visit me again don't think i'll be welcoming you with a hug or anything. I'd rather have you leaving now before I let someone else kick you out of my locker room, how did you get in anyway?'' The blonde asked.

Michiru felt sad for what the blonde had said but at the same time she couldn't blame her. Three years had been a long time.''It wasn't a hard thing to do.'' She started.''I just offered the security guy some money if I could...'' Once again the blonde interrupted her.

''Don't lie, I know that man, he wouldn't let you in even if his life depended on it, now how did you get in..'' It didn't sound like a question anymore, it was more like Haruka was demanding for the answer and all Michiru could do was obey.

''Fine, I showed him my breasts, his nose started bleeding in the progress and I could slip in before he even noticed it.'' Michiru answered in a sarcastic tone. She knew she shouldn't have done it but somehow she felt like she had to defend herself against the blonde, raging tomboy.

''Sure, now since you did all that trouble, why are you here after all these years ? If you came her to apologize and beg me for fogriveness for what happened in the past, save yourself the trouble and go home.''

''Haruka don't be so cold, I came her for you...I know I am too late now, but you said you would wait forever, i'm not asking for you to be my lover or for you to marry me, I just want you to listen to what I got to say, maybe...I hope...you and I still have a chance on becoming friend?''

''Like I said, save yourself the trouble.'' Haruka hissed. She didn't like to be so rude towards the smaller girl. She wanted to forgive Michiru so badly but when she remembered how long Michiru had taken to finally come clean and how Michiru had pushed her away without ever trying to contact her again the blonde couldn't do anything besides losing her temper.''I know I said I would wait forever but I was seventeen at that point, I was just a foolish teenager who was fooled by thinking I was in love with you. And for that thing 'i'll wait for you forever' , forget that princess, you're two years too late for that.''

Haruka paused for a moment to look at Michiru thoroughly before she went on. She could see her words were hurting the girl in front of her and much to her own dismay, she loved to see Michiru like this but at the same time she hated the sight.''I've waited two damn years for you Michiru, A year ago I finally realised how fucking stupid that was and I moved on, i'm happy now...i'm happy without you. I'm even en...''

''Haruka!'' Suddenly a voice yelled causing both girls to look up to a brunette who was heading their way. It took Michiru a few more seconds to realise why this bruntte looked so familiar to her. It was that spoiled girl she had met at the jewelry store the other day. Could it be that Haruka knew this girl?

When the girl finally made it to their way she first stopped to give Haruka a short but passionate kiss on her lips before turning to Michiru with a shocked but suprised look on her face.''Ruka you know this bitch?'' She asked.

''Yeah, i'm afraid I do, you two already know eachother I guess ?'' Haruka asked while looking at the brunette with a confused but loving look on her eyes. It had only taken her a second or two to realise what was going on here. That bruntte was engaged, now she was kissing Haruka, this had to mean that Haruka was indeed the fiancée of this girl.

''Yep, we met before.'' The brunette said while taking Haruka's hand in hers.''But we never formally introduced.''

Michiru faked a smile.''Well my name is Michiru Kaioh...it's getting late anyway...maybe I should just go.''

''Yeah, maybe you should.'' Haruka said while putting an arm around the brunette. Michiru couldn't believe this was happening. Not only didn't Haruka even give her a chance to apologize but now it also turned out to be that the tomboy was dating, no engaged to someone else.

''Haruka...?'' Michiru asked before walking away, hoping Haruka would listen to her words for one last time. Much to her suprise Haruka indeed looked up at her. For a moment the cold look had dissapeared from the blonde's eyes and was now replaced by regret, but a second later it had already dissapeared again, as if it never had been there.

''What ?''

''Here...'' Michiru said while handing the blonde a piece of paper with her current address and phone number on it. Haruka just took the little note and put it in her pocket without reading it. She already had her idea's about what would be on the piece of paper but she didn't want to make her fiancée worry about it. She probably would just forget all about the note at the end of the day and find it again in, maybe another three years.''Please Haruka...I beg of you to forgive me. Maybe not now but I hope that you'll be able to find a place for me in your heart. I missed you as my friend...''

''How's Sakura ?'' Haruka asked, trying to make Michiru stop making her feel so guilty for being cold at the moment. But when she saw Michiru flinch at the name 'sakura' she regretted her words already.

''We are married...'' The aqua haired girl said while looking down at the ring on her finger. She couldn't believe she was still wearing the damn thing.''But I want to get a divorce actually...We fought, I haven't been home for a week or so...''

''I'd say go back to her, you know Michiru...in these three years I've come to release something...'' Haruka said, noticing how also the brunette girl who was holding her arm had tensed at hearing Sakura's name.

''And that may be ?'' Michiru asked, preparing for another cruel comment from Haruka.

''I'm not the only one running awayfrom my problems, you're doing it as well. First me and now your wife, you need some help my dear.'' Even though it almost sounded like Haruka said those words while trying to be cruel it was clear to both Michiru and the brunette she was close to breaking down into tears herself. Ofcourse Haruka would never admit that, she would never show anyone just how capable she was of crying.

''Maybe, then if that's true, don't be like me. I really meant it when I said I want to make up with you and be like we used to be again. Think about it...'' The smaller girl whispered before turning around and whispering a silent 'i'm so sorry' to the blonde.

''What was that all about, you know that whore?'' The brunette asked, earning a glare from her fiancée.

''It's none of your bussiness Alice, and don't call her a whore again...'' The tomboy hissed causing the brunette, who was obviously named Alice, to flinch and shut her mouth before she could ask anything else. This was the first time in the nine months they had been together that Haruka had ever used such a tone against her. But most important was at the moment, This Michiru girl was married to someone named Sakura, if this was true then it was very possible that Michiru's appearance could cause for a lot of trouble.

* * *

The moment Michiru had closed the front door behind her back, the moment she started crying her heart out. She didn't even notice the five girls who stood in front of her looking at her with a worried look on their faces.''Michi, what happened ?'' Minako asked while walking over to her friend and pulled her into a warm and tight hug. 

Still Michiru had no idea that they weren't alone since she was still facing the front door.''Did Haruka hurt you?'' Minako asked concerned. It was obvious that the reason for Michiru's crying was only caused by Haruka Tenoh, the same person who had affected Michiru's behaviour of lately in a negative way but also in a good way.

''Are you going to be okay, maybe we should go ?'' Makoto asked causing Michiru to pull away from the blonde and to look up at the four other girls in the door way. This day just couldn't get any worse, she felt so embarressed.''Ah sorry, we haven't even introduced ourselfs..'' The tall brunette added before extending a hand. She felt stupid for doing it because it wasn't exactly the right time for this, seeing how the aqua haired girl was feeling at the moment.''My name is Makoto Kino.''

''Hi...'' The smaller girl said while shaking the taller woman's hand.''I'm Michiru Kaioh...''

''Hey!'' And blonde said. She had blue eyes just like Minako, only her hair was pulled up into a pair of pigtails.''My name is Usagi Tsukino, we're friends of Minako...and hey I know you're feeling bad and all that but let us cheer you up, we won't mind, besides we're going to the mall tomorrow, you can go with us and eat ice cream, Rei pays and i'm sure you'll have a great time since...''

''Shut up Usagi...'' A raven haired girl said while placing her hand over the rambling blonde's lips.''I'm sorry about that, she often acts like that when she doesn't know what to do, my name is Rei hino.''

Michiru nodded before shaking Rei's hand too. Then a blue haired girls stepped to the front while blushing.''I'm sorry that we caught you in a bad time, my name is Ami Mizuno, a pleasure to meet you.''

''Yeah...'' Makoto stated.''A friend of Minako is a friend of ours.''

''Guys, i'll see you tomorrow okay?'' Minako asked her friends with a sad tone in her voice as Michiru brushed past the five girls and walked into the livingroom, feeling uttertly depressed.

''Yeah sure thing.'' Makoto said while giving the blonde a understanding look.'' Good luck with cheering Michiru up, she didn't look so good.''

''Thanks.'' And with that said the four girls started to head for the front door. Rei who just had released Usagi was now recieving all kinds of death treaths from the blonde girl. At the same time Makoto tried hard to make them stop. Ami just looked like she dying of embarrassment. Minako smiled once more before turning around to walk to the livingroom. Somehow she had already feared this would happen.

When she entered the room it didn't take her all too long to find Michiru, who was now lying on the couch, crying.''Michiru, wanna tell me what happened?'' Minako asked her friend and sat down on the chair that stood in front of the couch.''Did you see Haruka, how did she react, what happened?''

''She hates me!'' Michiru managed to cry out before she burried her face in the pillow that lay on the couch again.

''She doesn't hate you, she's just shocked, I mean you haven't seen eachother in a while, i'm sure that if it's meant to be that the two of you meet again, fate will let it happen. Just have some faith in love and friendship.''

The aqua haired girl took a moment to look up at her friend.''I gave her your address and my number, wanna bet to all the money and stuff I own that she won't come here to visit me?''

''Come on Michi, Haruka isn't worth crying over like this and you know it. What you did was wrong but atleast you took the time to apologize, maybe a bit too late but don't they always say 'Those who come late always come never' ?''

''Michiru sweatdropped.''Uhm Minako, I think you mean 'better late than never'. Besides whoever made that up must have been a crazy person, come to think of it...''

''Michiru stop being so negative about everything.'' The blonde interrupted her friend. ''I know things are looking down on you at the moment but you can't let it get to you. I mean, who ever said there were no seconds chances in live was stupid, really stupid...I believe that if you wait Haruka will come to look you up.''

''She's getting married.'' Michiru stated causing Minako to stop talking.

''Excuse me?''

''Haruka, she's getting married.'' Michiru repeated, ofcourse Minako still couldn't believe what she was hearing. Okay, maybe she had been wrong. Maybe Michiru was indeed the most cursed person in the world, atleast at the moment.

''Excuse me, I didn't quite catch that.'' Minako managed to say.

''Yes you did, you're ears aren't betraying you or playing tricks, Haruka is getting married to that stupid girl I met in the jewerly store the other day, they looked like they were a actual happy couple, who am I to break that up ah?''

Minako shook her head. She wasn't going to let Michiru do this, it was obvious that the aqua haired girl was this close to falling into a deep depression. First she lost her lover because of an affair that Sakura was having, then she got haunted by the past, she catched up with that past and only to be spit out again. No one deserved that.

''You don't have to break them up Michi, you wanted to let Haruka know how sorry you were and you succeeded, we both knew that there was a big chance that that stubborn blonde of yours wouldn't forgive you that easily, but atleast you did what you wanted to do for all these three years. Just give her some time..She'll pop up out of the blue someday, wanting to become your friend again. Just start slow, she needs to learn how to trust you all over...''

''You know Minako, you sound very mature and wise at moments like this.'' Michiru said, causing the blonde to blush at that comment.

''I practice.'' Minako joked causing Michiru to giggle. For a moment she had forgotten all about the blonde racer, until suddenly her cellphone rang causing both girls to jump up. After wiping away a tear that fell down her cheek, Michiru picked up the phone, shocked whne she heard the next few words...

''Hey, it's me...Haruka...''

_(flashback)_

_''Haruka, have you ever felt like the whole world is against you but then someone shows up out of no where and makes you feel like the happiest person alive?'' Micihru asked her friend who had no idea what this was about._

_''No, actually i've never experienced that.'' She lied.''Why do you ask ?''_

_Michiru stopped looking at the tomboy and started up at the night sky above them.They were sitting on a field in the park, it was already past midnight but neither one of them seemed to care. They loved coming to this place at such a time to simply talk, or just to stare at the sky in silence. ''I was just wondering. You know i've been kind of sad lately after I didn't got accepted for that school for musicians. But...someone...''_

_The blonde tomboy who started to a bad feeling about what would come out of her friend's mouth stood up, earning a questioning look from her friend. ''Michiru...let's go home, it's getting late.''_

_''But..'' The aqua haired girl stammered, she wondered why Haruka was acting so strange all of a sudden._

_''We got school tomorrow, it's better if we get some sleep before dawn.'' Haruka said as she started to walk away, leaving a very confused Michiru behind._

_(End flashback)_

''Uhm..I don't actually know why I am calling you but, you know...since this morning...you've been all that's on my mind, I wanted to...you know, talk to you about some things.''

''Haruka...'' Michiru started but was cut off by the person on the other side of the line.

''Don't get your hopes up, there's just something important I want to discuss with you.Meet me at the park, you know which one I mean..'' Before Michiru could say anything she could hear a loud click. Haruka had already hung up on her.

While taking a deep breath, Michiru put her cellphone in her pocket again and turned around to face Minako who was now smiling brightly.''I told you she would surrender to her heart, didn't I ?'' Minako sounded more surpised and happy about Haruka's phone call that Michiru was feeling at the moment. Sure she was glad that Haruka had called her but what was this thing Haruka wanted to discuss with her so badly?

**To be continued**

* * *

That was it for the 5th chapter, I hope you all enjoyed it. Thanks for all your reviews so far, they're really helpful and ofcourse some of them are very funny. As always, please let me know what you think. Oh and I apologize I haven't been able to reply any reviews or emails, it's just that i've been pretty busy, I almost have no time to even type these chapters... 


	6. Chapter 6

Disclaimer : I don't own the characters, well I don't own the characters familiar to the sailor moon show, other names and characters I do indeed own..

Well I have to say i'm really happy with all the review everyone is leaving me.It's nice to know that people enjoy reading my story, so for that I dedicate this chapter to all readers and reviewers for this story, thanks for all the support!

* * *

**Look what you've done**

**Chapter six**

Fights

* * *

While taking a deep breath, Michiru put her cellphone in her pocket again and turned around to face Minako who was now smiling brightly.''I told you she would surrender to her heart, didn't I ?'' Minako sounded more surpised and happy about Haruka's phone call that Michiru was feeling at the moment. Sure she was glad that Haruka had called her but what was this thing Haruka wanted to discuss with her so badly? 

When it finally hit Minako she stopped smiling to give her friend a concerned but questioning look. She was almost sure that Haruka called Michiru because she wanted to talk. It was also obvious that Michiru would go to Haruka and listen to what the blonde racer had to say, but what Minako also realised was that this wasn't a good sign. Ofcourse it was nice to hear that Haruka did indeed get over her pride to call Michiru but why now? Why did Haruka first blew Michiru off by hurting her feelings and now all of a sudden, not even five hours later, she called again. This couldn't be just because the tomboy wanted to make up, something else was going on. And whatever it was, Minako didn't like it.

She snapped out of her thoughts when she saw Michiru get up.''Michi, are you really going to her?''

''Ofcourse, I got to take my chances. Besides didn't you just say...''

''I know what I said.'' Minako interrupted her friend.''But you have to admit this is all going a bit too fast. Maybe you two need more time to finally...''

This time is was Michiru who cut the other off.''Listen Minako, i've waited three years for this day to come, I don't care if it happens too fast. If Haruka really want to give me another chance then i'll take it.''

''Exactly!'' Minako yelled. She was losing her patience with her friend.''Haruka is going to use you. You are weak at this point, if she'll ask you to jump of a mountain in order for her to forgive you I'm sure you would actually do it. You said it yourself, you've waited three years...would it hurt to wait a few more days?''

''Maybe this is my only chance.'' Michiru replied. She knew Minako was right somehow but she just wouldn't believe that Haruka would ever take advantage of her. Michiru may have been stupid by throwing away her friendship but she was sure that not even Haruka was cold enough to just use her at this state.''What if she chances her mind?''

''Then she's stupid and not worth your time.'' Minako stated causing the aqua haired girl to lose her temper.

''What do you know anyway!'' She yelled. Minako flinched at the harsh tone but stayed silent.''You don't know Haruka like I do, she would never hurt or use me in any kind of way!'' And without saying anything else she run towards the hall, took her coat off the hook, put her shoes on and stormed out of the house.

_'Fine be stupid and naive.' _Minako really hoped her guesses about Haruka had been wrong, she really hoped Michiru would prove her otherwise but Minako simply knew that Haruka would hurt Michiru.

* * *

It didn't take long for Michiru to reach the park where she would meet Haruka again. When she arrived there the blonde was already sitting on a bench, her eyes were closed. It was obvious that Haruka wasn't aware of the fact that she wasn't alone anymore. When Michiru drew closer Haruka finally opened her eyes to look up at who was watching her. She smiled a bit when she saw Michiru. 

''Hi...'' Michiru said, wondering why she felt like a shy school girl all of a sudden.

''Hey yourself.'' Came the reply as Haruka gestured the smaller girl to sit down next to her on the bench. Michiru hesitated for a while before she finally walked up to Haruka and sat down on the bench.

''You wanted to talk to me right?'' Michiru asked. It hadn't come out the way she wanted though. It sounded like they were talking about bussiness or something and the tension between them didn't make it any easier.

Haruka's smile faded and was now replaced by a serious look on the tomboy's face.''That's right. Like I said on the phone, don't get your hopes up, there are just a few things I wanted to know.'' Michiru nodded which encouraged the blonde to go on.''Anyway, what I wanted to know Michiru is...why?''

Why? Why? Michiru thought about it for a moment. What did Haruka mean by that simple question, did she mean 'why didn't you contact me earlier' or 'Why of all times and placed did you contact me now' ?

''I mean...'' Haruka started when she noticed Michiru was having a hard time coming up with the meaning of her question.''I mean, why didn't you try to reach me earlier? Why did it took you three years to finally talk to me?''

Michiru hung her head down in shame.''I was afraid, Sakura and you never really liked eachother and I was afraid that...no that's a lie. I won't do that anymore. I've been lying to myself for quite some time Haruka, I didn't visit you because I simply couldn't, I was afraid that you might reject me, I was afraid that...that if I would see you again after all these years...I thought, I thought we would never be able to become friends again.''

''And why didn't you try to talk to me after I kissed you? I mean no one said you had to wait for such a long time. You know, keeping me waiting for two damn years didn't exactly do you right.'' Haruka answered. She was having a hard time herself. The sad look in the other's eyes almost made her want to forget about her anger and just forgive and hold the smaller girl.

''I couldn't do that. I thought you'd might hate me after I pushed you away like that.''

Haruka shook her head, she almost looked amused.''I said i'd wait forever, not to be your lover, well that too, but mostly because i'd wait forever for you to forgive me for my acts that night. Ofocurse I'd never thought it would take you three years to finally look me up.''

''Did you mean what you said Haruka ?''

''About waiting forever? Well like I said, I was just a teenager when I sa...''

Michiru interrupted her.'' No I'm not talking about that, I meant...did you mean it when you said you actually waited two years for me before you went on with your own life?''

For a moment Haruka didn't answer, she was too caught up with hiding her blush and embarrassment.''Yes I meant it, but that was obviously stupid of me. I gave up on waiting. As you can see it paid off, I chased after my dreams and i'm now engaged to Alice. I couldn't be happier.''

''That's a lie Haruka.'' The aqua haired girl stated.''You might think your facade is perfect but it isn't, your eyes show different from what you claim to be. You're not happy, you're sad. You almost look lon...''

''Shut the fuck up!'' Haruka yelled causing Michiru to stop talking right away. The smaller girl was now looking at the blonde with a fearful look on her face. Haruka had changed without any doubt during these past years.''What the hell do you know about me Michiru? You came back after three years, just whne you and your Sakura girl break up and you tell me how i'm feeling, that's fucked up!''

''Haruka..please, calm down.'' The other begged. It didn't have effect though.

''No I won't calm down! Do you think i'm crazy Michiru? Do you really think that I believe that after three years you finally gathered the courage to talk to me. We both know it's a lie, you're here because you want me to make you forget all about Sakura don't you? You couldn't think of anyone else to make Sakura jealous, you couldn't think of anyone who would be stupid enough to fall for your act so you choose me!''

''That's not true!'' Michiru cried. She wanted Haruka to stop this, couldn't the blonde see what was really there?''Haruka I told you, i'm so sorry for hurting you like I did that day and all the years that followed but it hadn't been easy for me too, you have to believe me. And yes I admit i'm here because since I walked away from Sakura, my memories about you had gotten stronger, but i'm not here to make Sakura jealous, I don't want her anymore!'' The smaller girl was now crying but went on with talking anyway.

''She cheated on me Haruka, the person I thought who loved me the most was sleeping with someone else behind my back and it hurt! Minako and I are still good and close friends but she could never replace your friendship, you used to be the only one who understood me...I miss you so much, please...I beg of you..Forgive me, be my friend again, be the Haruka again who I knew...''

''Why would I bother?'' Haruka asked, her voice was still cold and still sounded careless but somehow it showed its cracks. It was obvious that Haruka was losing her strenght to stay mad at the crying girl next to her.

''You don't have to bother, I understand that the feelings you held for me died that night but...'' Michiru was cut off by Haruka's fingers on her lips.

''Don't go there Michiru, my feelings for you never died.'' It didn't take Haruka too lnog to realise how that must've sounded. It almost sounded like she still loved Michiru which ofcourse wasn't true, was it? She didn't love Michiru anymore. No, she didn't love the aqua haired girl anymore for sure, maybe she still cared for Michiru. That had to be it.''I mean, I still care about you and...if it means so much to you...fine.''

''Fine...?'' Michiru asked, feeling her heart skip a beat.

''Yes fine, we can give it a try, becoming friends again but it'll take some time for me to finally be able to trust you again.''

''I understand that, thank you Haruka...'' Michiru whispered before she lost all her self control and jumped on top of the blonde's lap and hugged her tightly. For a few seconds Haruka didn't know how to react but when she felt a couple of hot drops of water, which had to be Michiru's tears, she put her arms around the crying girl and held her just as tight as Michiru was holding her.

They just sat there for a couple of minutes before Michiru finally pulled back, looking directly into the blonde's teal eyes. She was still sitting on the tomboy's lap and Haruka was still holding her but she didn't care.''Does Alice know you are here talking to me?''

The blonde tomboy laughed at the question.''Nope, she doesn't know. I didn't think it would be a good idea to tell her since you two don't seem to like eachother. Then again you've never liked the girls I hang around with.''

_'That's because they all want you in their beds.' _Michiru faked a smile.''Well you never had a good taste when it came to girl and Alice is no exception.''

''Hey watch it girl, i'm getting married to her!'' Haruka said playfully. She had to admit that this talk had ended a bit different than she had expected and much to her own suprise did this innocent conversation make her feel a lot better than before.

''And how did you meet Alice in the first place, you found her in the circus?'' Michiru asked, wondering why the name 'Alice' was so familiar to her. In the end there weren't many people here in Japan who were named Alice. But still, this time Michiru had the strange feeling she had heard that name before.

''It's not important how I met her, I want to know more about you now. You said you were married to Sakura and now you want to get a divorce because she cheated on you?''

The smaller girl nodded, while giving the tomboy a glare.''And don't you ever dare to say _I told you so_, because i'll make you regret that.'' Haruka just shook her head.

''I wouldn't dare to insult you ma'am.'' She joked causing Michiru to giggle. Maybe she had been wrong, maybe Haruka indeed hadn't changed at all but she couldn't help it but notice the sad look in the blonde's eyes that didn't seem to change or dissapear at all. It made the aqua haired girl wonder what the matter was. Was it her or was it something else that was bothering Haruka? She really wanted to ask but she was afraid to do so. Haruka had already told her she would need some time to be able to trust her again.

''You're quiet, is everything okay?'' The blonde racer asked causing Michiru to snap out of her thoughts and nod.

''I'm fine...''

''Good, now what do you say if we both head home, it's pretty late and I got to work tomorrow in the early morning.''

''Sure...'' Michiru answered with a sad tone in her voice. But when she felt the blonde's arm on her shoulder she forced a smile and looked up.

''Don't act like it's a goodbye, if you want we can meet eachother at the Blue dragon tomorrow evening, it's a new restaurant.'' Haruka said.

''I would love to.'' The smaller girl replied as she crawled off the tomboy's lap.''I'll see you tomorrow then, what time?''

''I'll pick you up at seven.'' Said Haruka.''And don't worry, I got your address.'' She added and waved the little note, Michiru had given her on the track, past the smaller girl's face.

''How embarrassing.''

''Til tomorrow then.'' Haruka said and before she walked away she placed a small kiss on Michiru's cheek. The smaller girl didn't know how to react to that and whispered a silent 'good night' to the tomboy before turning around, heading back to Minako's house. Things were really looking up for her.

* * *

When Haruka got home later that evening, Alice was already waiting for her in the livingroom. The look on the brunette's face wasn't very promising.''And where have you been?'' 

''Out...'' The blonde replied.

''You went to that Michiru girl didn't you? First you talk to her about loving her in the past , when i'm standing next to you and then you yell at me because I called her a whore. Now tell me, are you having an affair with that girl?''

''Oh shut the hell up. You were standing next to me when I talked to her this morning, you damn well know i'm not having an affair with Michiru, she's just an old friend.''

''Don't lie! I saw you two in the park!'' Alice yelled. She sounded really angry at this point but Haruka didn't care, until she realised what the brunette just said.

''You spied on me?''

''I wouldn't call it spying, I followed you to that park, I saw you touching her, I saw her sitting on your lap and I saw you kissing her!''

Haruka rolled her eyes.''You need to get your eyes check, yes she was sitting on my lap and yes i've been holding her too but I didn't kiss her, only on the cheek and that isn't cheating or anything, it was just an innocent gesture.''

''But it hurts me to see you kiss her like that, or be around her like that.'' Alice cried as she run into Haruka's arms. Again the blonde rolled her eyes. She was getting sick and tired of Alice's games. She knew Alice was only playing the victem right now because she felt attacked by Michiru.

''We're just friends Alice. If you want me to stop seeing her, I won't do that. She's my friend, just like you have your own friends that I don't like.''

The brunette pulled back from her fiancée with an angered look on her face.''You can sleep on the couch then , I won't talk to you until you get rid of that blue haired psychotic girlfriend stealing whore!''

''Then you can stop using your freaking mouth because it ain't gonna happen Alice, I love you, I really do but what you're asking of me now is just impossible. And don't call her names when you don't know her!'' With that Haruka brushed past her fiancée and walked into the bedroom to get some blankets for on the couch.

**To be continued**

* * *

Not a perfect relationship between Alice and Haruka, don't you think? Hehe, anyway let me know what you think of it so far. 


	7. Chapter 7

Disclaimer : I still don't own the characters but isn't that kind of obvious ? If I would own Haruka and Michiru I wouldn't be sitting here writing stories about them, instead of that I would be making a sequel to sailor moon stars with as the main characters, the outer senshi! (sweatdrops) Okay i'm drifting off.

Anyway I'd like to thank everyone who reviewed the previous chapter as well as other chapters. I know that some of you may think that Haruka and Michiru are making up a little too fast but don't be decieved, there's so much more to come and for those who think that Haruka isn't going to take her revenge on Michiru, guess again. Well I hope you'll like this new chapter, Enjoy and as usual, don't forget to tell me what you think.

* * *

**Look what you've done**

**Chapter Seven**

Fights, Senshi meeting

* * *

As expected, the fight between Haruka and Alice did indeed hold longer. Haruka had slept on the couch for five days in a row now and she and Alice still weren't talking. Her relationship with Michiru on the other hand had really improved. They spend a lot of time together lately and even though Michiru would never admit it, it was obvious to the blonde that Michiru was happy with the fight between the engaged couple. Ofcourse Haruka hadn't mentioned it. She didn't really feel like discussing Alice. 

But the fight between Alice and Haruka wasn't the only thing going on. Michiru and Minako were having their differences too. Minako found it a bit suspicious that Haruka had forgiven Michiru that easily, she was almost sure that there was something the blonde tomboy wanted from her friend. She just didn't know what it was yet. Michiru on the other hand just accussed Minako from being jealous. If this fight between the two friends would last any longer, Michiru was almost positive that Minako would kick her out of the house soon. Then again, both were too proud to just admit they were wrong and sorry.

''So how's everything going between you and Minako, is she still giving you the cold shoulder?'' Haruka asked her friend who sat on a chair next to her. They sat in a small restaurant they loved to visit. After their meeting at the park five days ago they had finally talked things over and had become close friends again. Ofcourse both knew that this wouldn't last long, they just tried to enjoy it as much as they could.

''Yeah...'' The smaller girl replied with a sigh.''I don't understand why Minako is acting so weird lately, she used to be there for me and stood behind every decision I made, now ever since she met those four other girls she's getting an attitude.''

''Maybe she's just worried, she doesn't know me as well as you do. You two should make up.''

Michiru gazed up at the blonde who took a sip of her coffee.''I can't believe you're siding with her on this one. All she says makes you look like one big, bad person which you are not Ruka.''

''She's still your friend.'' The tomboy answered as she took another sip.''Listen Michi, I know you might think you are right now but you two can't be fighting over this forever. Why can't you just bury this fight and start over, If I can give you a second chance then i'm sure you'll be able to forgive Minako.''

''I guess you're right, but she's just so...Arg I don't know, she's just so...Minako-ish.''

'' I never met the girl but she sounds like she really cares for you, maybe she's just acting like this because she likes you. And from what I hear you two would make a lovely couple.'' Michiru looked up at the tomboy while raising an eyebrow. She didn't like to admit it but Haruka's words hurt her more than she had expected. It sounded as if she really had lost all her chances on becoming the tomboy's lover.

''Maybe I should.'' Michiru replied with a cold tone in her voice, causing Haruka to give her a questioning look. She wondered what she had done or said wrong this time.''And just one thing you should know Ruka...'' This time her tone was sweet, there was no sign left of the coldness that had been there before.

''And that may be?''

''Don't try to couple me up.'' Michiru said before taking a sip of her own coffee. She didn't like coffee very much but it helped her stay awake. During the past few nights she hadn't been able to get much sleep. Not only because Minako wouldn't let her alone for one second but also because Alice kept calling her, telling her to stop bothering Haruka. At the moment it more seemed like Alice was bothering Haruka instead of Michiru.

''Wow sorry, I didn't know I hit a soft spot, I guess you indeed like her ah?'' Haruka joked, earning another glare from the aqua haired beauty.

''Meh, I don't like her. She's not my type, besides she's already dating someone even though she won't admit it to me. I believe her name is Rei Hino.'' Michiru answered. She decided not to argue about this with Haruka. She would just push that stinging feeling in her heart aside. Haruka couldn't know that her words were hurting the smaller girl.

''Hino ?'' Haruka repeated.''That girl from the Hikawa temple ?'' Michiru nodded.

''You know her?''

''No not really, I just met her grandpa a week ago. He mistook me for a guy and tried to couple me up with his daughter named Rei Hino for an 'exciting' night out. So we kind of had a blinde date, until Alice showed up and blew my cover.''

''Well she's your fiancée after all.'' Michiru said. For a moment she could see Haruka flinch at the word 'fiancée' but she regained her cool composure in no time.''You can't just go out on a blind date with a girl you don't even know. Imagine what would happen if you would be seen my reporters, it would be in the news papers the next day. Alice would just assume...'' Michiru stopped talking all of a sudden. There was just something with that name _Alice_ that was so familiar to her but she just couldn't place it.

''Assume i'll be cheating on her?'' Haruka finished for her friend when she noticed Michiru wasn't going to end that sentence herself.

''Yeah...''

''Well that sounds really tempting right now.'' Haruka murmered, hoping Michiru wouldn't have heard it. Much to her own dismay, Michiru had indeed heard it.

''What sounds tempting, cheating on her or having her assuming you are cheating on her?'' Michiru asked. She was kind of curious to hear those words come out of the tomboy's mouth. It sounded like she didn't really care about her fiancée at all.

''Both...I'm so sick of her bossing me around the whole time. Not to mention she still lets her own parents think I am a man, I seriously consider marrying her in a dress just to show her parents what a liar she is...''

''Haruka...'' Michiru cut her friend off. ''Don't say such things, Alice loves you and somehow I know you love her too. You are just having a little fight. Maybe it's stress because of the upcoming wedding.''

''She doesn't love me, she loves my money.'' Haruka hissed. She was getting annoyed with Michiru trying to make her sound like the bad guy here. It was Alice who started this whole fight.

''You don't even believe that yourself.'' Michiru stated and simple took another sip of her coffee before she went on.''I mean, if she's only after your money then why would she bother following you in the middle of the night, and if she really _only _was after your money then how come she's jealous?''

Haruka took a deep breath. She didn't like the talk at all. She had hoped for Michiru to be more jealous, to try to make Alice look like the bad guy here. After all Michiru and Alice couldn't get along at all, why was Michiru talking all Alice's flaws right? ''Because...she's acting. If she doesn't act then she knows I would figure out she's only using me to get to my mone...'' Before Haruka could finish her sentence Michiru's hadn had already connected with her cheek. Right after that slap Michiru pulled back, giving Haruka an emotionless look.

''Don't be so damn stupid!'' She now yelled, causing all other people to look up at the now fighting 'couple.'

''You fucking hit me...'' The blonde racer hissed in shock. This was the first time Michiru had ever done that.

''And you deserved it. Alice loves you, she told me herself in that jewerly store where I met her a week ago. I admit that I wasn't interested in what she was saying but atleast I know she loves you and you know it!''

''What do you know ?'' Haruka asked with a cold tone in her voice. Michiru and she had only been friends for five days now and already they had started fighting. Three years ago that would've never happened between them. They never fought.

''I know it for sure since you're still with her, If she really was using you , you would've dumped her, you wouldn't have asked her to marry you then.'' Tears were now sliding down the smaller girl's face. This calmed the tomboy down a bit. She now knew why Michiru was acting like she was acting now. It wasn't because she wanted to save Haruka's relationship with Alice, it was because she was jealous.

Michiru stopped yelling when she noticed the amused smile on Haruka's face. She didn't want to be here anymore. The past few days Haruka had almost looked like the person she used to know three years ago but now she saw how wrong she was. This wasn't the same person anymore. Haruka had gotten psychotic and the smile on the tomboy's face proved that. Who else would smile when they were fighting about something every serious.

''You're sick.'' Michiru hissed before taking her purse and threw some money on the table for the coffee.''I'm going home. It was a mistake to believe that you and I still stood a chance in becoming friends like we used to be. I don't know about Alice but you've chanced Haruka, time did chance you.'' And with that she started to walk away. Haruka muttered something underneath her breath before she started to follow the aqua haired beauty, ignoring all the woman who were looking at her with a dissaproving look and the men who were very close to applauding for her.

''Michiru, wait!'' She yelled after her friend when they walked out of the restaurant.''Listen I'm sorry okay, I just overreact sometimes. I didn't mean it. You were right. I'm just talking so low about Alice because I'm mad at her. I know she loves me.'' Michiru still didn't say anything and just kept walking on, followed by the tomboy who was close to losing her temper.

''Atleast look at me when i'm talking to you.'' Haruka tried but still didn't get a reply from the other girl so she just went on talking.''Listen I know i'm not the same from who I used to be when I admitted my feelings for you but people chance Michiru, you've changed too. You may not notice it yourself but you're much colder now, more mature, more adorable.'' At that last word Michiru stopped walking, causing the blonde to bump into her.

''Why did you stop, you finally decided to listen to me?'' But Haruka knew how wrong she was when Michiru turned around to face her. Michiru still had an emotionless look on her face, from her eyes only fell tears but that wasn't the only thing that was different now. On Michiru's lips crept an evil but pained smile.

''Oh no Haruka, i'm done listening to you. But I give you this, you were wrong when you said Minako could be right about you. You didn't exactly say it like that but you were right. You're nothing but bad news Haruka Tenoh. You're talking crap about your own fiancée, you're treathening me like i'm some kind of joke but most of all you only seem to care about yourself. I swear to god, I hope Alice will break up with you and finds someone who deserves her love, I hoep the reporters one day find such a big rumor build around you that you'll be swallowed by hades itself. But most of all, I want you to dissapear out of my life again. I made up with you for the past, the future is now in your hands!'' With that said Michiru turned around again and started to walk away. This time Haruka wasn't following her.

This was the first time Michiru had ever yelled to her like that. But most of all she was wondering how she could've let this fight get so out of hand. All she wanted was to have Michiru jealous, not angry.This wasn't going as planned at all.

* * *

''Okay, Luna...who do you think is the next victem then?'' Usagi asked a black cat who sat on the lap of the blue haired girl named Ami. 

''Well we all know that our new enemies are after famous people. First that girl Arika Seinji who is a famous artist in the music bussiness and then that most famous photographer Takei Watase.'' The cat answered. ''It could be that thier next target it...'' The cat was cut off by the other blonde.

''Haruka Tenoh.'' Minako said while taking a deep breath.

''That racer ?'' Rei asked, trying to remember every detail she had read in the news paper.

Minako nodded. ''Yes, Haruka is the only famous and most known person in Tokyo at the moment. Plus that iron mouse girl seems to always pick the beautiful, pretty and talented people.''

''There's no way we'll get near him anyway. There are guards everywhere to protect him.''

Ami blushed for a moment. ''Actually Mako, Haruka Tenoh is female.''

The three other girls also nodded before they sweatdropped and gave their blue haired friend a questioning look.''Now how do you know that? We didn't know you were a Haruka Tenoh fan. Or do you just like racing?'' Usagi asked while poking Ami.

''I heard...'' Ami replied as her blush grew deeper.

''Anyway back to the point, we'll never be able to come close to Haruka without getting in trouble for it.'' Artemis said. Everyone, except for Minako, nodded.

''Actually I have an idea.'' Minako whispered. She wasn't so sure if she should tell them this but it was the only way to save Haruka.

''Well it comes out of your mouth so I don't want to hear.'' Rei said while looking around.'' So has anyone besides Usag and Minako an idea?''

''I'd like to listen to Minako's suggestion first.'' Usagi persisted.''And since i'm the future queen, it's an order for you to agree to listening to Minako's idea before we think of something else ok?'' Everyone nodded.

''Thanks Usagi.'' Minako said with a fake smile.''Well you see, my room mate Michiru, she's a close friend of Haruka.''

''You want to let a normal girl in on this and let her protect Haruka, next idea.'' The raven haired girl said. SHe knew it was cruel to talk towards her own girlfriend like this but at the moment she had no other choice. A relationship among sailor senshi was strictly forbidden so they had to keep it a secret. Minako ofcourse knew about that so she didn't even try to defend herself. This ofcourse suprised the other senshi and the two cats.

''Actually no...'' The blonde goddess of love went on. ''Usagi do you still have that pen with which you could transform into anyone you like?'' Usagi nodded as she got the pen out of her pocket and showed it to her friend.

''Great...'' Minako said with a smile when suddenly Ami giggled.

''Now I understand what you are planning.'' The blue haired girl said.''You want one of us to transform into Michiru and stay close to Haruka all the time.''

''It may work.'' Makoto said.

''Yes it could work.'' Luna said but the tone in her voice made it clear she still had her doubts.''But what if Haruka finds out that it's not the real Michiru she's been hanging around with, or what will happen when the real Michiru Kaioh would appear, it would blow our whole cover.''

''Don't worry about it.'' Minako stated.''I know Michiru well enough, i'd be the perfect clone...sort of.''

''Freaky...'' Usagi stated while shivering.

''And the real Michiru, what will we do to keep her away from Haruka?'' Ami now questioned. Most of the time she had a lot of idea's but this time she had none.

''That's easy, we'll kipnap her!'' Usagi cheered while snapping her fingers. Everyone sweatdropped again.

''Meh, and you will be the queen of future Tokyo?'' Rei asked sarcastically.''We are doomed!''

''I'll think of something.'' Minako said, ignoring her two arguing friends.''Just leave it to me okay? You'll just have to make sure that you are close when the enemy attacks Haruka.''

''Don't worry Minako, we'll be close.'' Makoto replied with a certain smile on her face.

**To be continued...**

* * *

_Let me know ! Until then, 'til the next chapter..._


	8. Chapter 8

Disclaimer : I still don't own the characters, A real shame, isn't it ?

Anyway, i'm sorry it took so long to update, I have been on a vacation which kinda sucked so I wasn't able to come near a computer during that time. Also I know a lot of people updated their story's and i'll read the updates later, at the moment i'm still very busy with some stuff I need to finish before september, I hope you'll like this chapter.

_Soleil-Lune_ : Aaah! I totally forgot Seiya and those other two. Thanks for reminding me, Haha and don't worry, when it comes to Seiya bashing i'm present. Thanks for reviewing.

-----

**Look what you've done**

**Chapter 8**

When things get out of hand

-----

When Michiru had arrived home she hadn't spoken a word to her blonde friend who ofcourse was worried about Michiru's sudden behaviour. But when she heard that Michiru didn't want to have anything to do with Haruka ever again, her eyes light up. Ofcourse she felt bad for her aqua haired friend but at the same time this also had some positive sides for her. She could protect Haruka against sailor Iron Mouse without having to worry about Michiru coming too close and mess up their plan.

Quickly Minako walked over to the livingroom and picked up the phone, dailing a familiar number. After waiting for a few seconds someone answered the phone. It was Rei.

''Rei Hino here.''

''Rei it's me, Minako. Remember I said i'd take care of everything?''

The raven haired girl nodded but when she remembered they were on the phone and Minako couldn't see her she just answered with a short ''Yeah...''

''Well It seems I have to do nothing, fate already did the hard work for me. Michiru, the real one, won't come near Haruka Tenoh anymore. They're fighting.'' For a moment Minako got no reply from Rei who was still on the other side of the line until she heard Rei cough.

''Uhm, Minako...'' Rei started while sweatdropping.''If they are fighting then how will you get near Haruka?''

''Oops.'' The blonde muttered. She had totally forgotten about that. ''Well I can pretend to be Michiru and try to mend their friendship again, I mean I know from all the stories i've heard about Haruka from Michiru, that they have a pretty strong bond, i'm sure Haruka will forgive me, I mean Michiru, I mean me Michiru...uh I'm confused.'' At the end of the other line Minako could hear Rei giggle.

Rei shook her head before focussing on her obvious nervous girlfriend.''Listen Minako, you and Michiru are pretty close, if you really don't want to do this Usagi or someone else can do it. I mean Ami is super smart, she'll only have to listen to your ramblings about Michiru's relationship with Haruka for two hours and she'll be able to disguise as the perfect Mich...'' The raven haired girl got interrupted by the blonde on the other side of the line.

''No I want to do this Rei, Michiru is my friend, I think i'd be the only one putting my heart into protecting Haruka more than anyone else.'' Once again Rei stayed silent. She knew Minako really wanted to do this because she felt guilty about her own arguments with Michiru and ofcourse out of friendship but Rei herself honestly didn't like it. Minako was her girlfriend and it was obvious from what she had heard that Haruka and Michiru shared special feelings for one another, what if Haruka tried to kiss Minako? But then again, what if Haruka won't fall for it in the first place. A person is hard to replace, no matter how long two people haven't seen eachother, sometimes it's easy to see who is the real person you used to know. Then again, Rei had no idea how strong the bond between Haruka and Michiru was.

But, what if they got exposed? It was a chance of 50 percent that Haruka either didn't find out about Minako pretending to be Michiru by the use of a magical item as it was for her to fall for it easily.

''Rei, are you still there?'' Minako's voice came, causing the raven haired girl to snap out of her thoughts.

''Uh yeah i'm still here, well...I gotta go now, I just heard my grandpa got home again, bye!'' And without any further words to be spoken between the lovers, Rei had hung up. Minako just stood there in the middle of the livingroom, still holding the phone. Why was Rei acting so strange all of a sudden? After all it was obvious something was bothering her lover, Rei's grandpa had died a few months ago in the hospital, they never really found out what happened to him. He just got really sick all of a sudden. Minako could still remember how angry Rei had been, she had tried to blame her grandpa's illness on Galaxia, she had tried to kill every youma that got in their way by herself, she had been really close and she had pushed all her friends away.

But one day, Rei had simply changed and had gotten over her grudge. Now she talked about her grand father as if nothing ever happened, as if he just died because of his age and nothing else. Minako shook her head. She shouldn't be worrying too much over this, Rei was probably tired. After all the raven haired girl was a strong person. For what it's worth she had just gotten over the loss and wa sliving her life again.

''Minako, can we talk?'' A voice suddenly asked, causing the blonde to drop the phone on the ground and turn around. She calmed down a bit when she saw it was Michiru standing in the door opening. Why was she so jumpy all of a sudden and why did it feel like she had betrayed Michiru while she hadn't done anything, yet?

''Are you okay?'' Michiru asked concerned, she as well had noticed the strange behaviour of her friend.

''Uh yeah i'm fine.'' Minako answered. It was the truth after all, was it? She took a deep breath before picking up the phone from the ground.''So what was it you wanted to talk about Michiru?''

''Us, I mean our fights and stuff...'' Was the answer even though Minako knew that wasn't really what was bothering Michiru at the moment.

''Don't lie Michi, this is about Haruka isn't it?'' She took another deep breath as she sat down on the couch, laying the phone down next to her.''Listen Michi, about our fights. Forget it, I was just being too concerned but...''

''But you think Haruka is only using me?'' Michiru finished for her friend, earning a nod in reply.

''She just wants you in her bed Michi, you shouldn't see her anymore, forget about her. She's engaged, you two becoming friends is the same as putting a male and a female rabbit in one little cage. You two can not be friend, you love her in the way someone would love her lover. You said you were sorry, now let her think about it and let her crawl back.'' Somehow Minako was already regretting her words when she saw the sad look on Michiru's face but on the other side she knew this was something she had to say. She had to make sure Michiru wouldn't come near Haruka Tenoh again, even if it meant having to do this.

''And if you are wrong, why would Haruka try to become my friend if she only wants me in her bed?''

Minako gazed down at the floor beneath her.''Maybe because since she saw you again she doesn't know wheter it is Alice she wants or you. Maybe she thinks she can have both of you to make her doubt go away.''

''That's silly.'' Michiru replied.''Haruka would never use me, no matter how much I hurt her. I know she cares way more for me than that.'' Minako just sighed. She knew she was hurting Michiru a lot right now, but to be quite honest, Minako really believed her own point of view and maybe when she would be disguised as Michiru she would find out the truth about this so called ''perfect'' Haruka.

---

The next day had come too soon in Minako's opinion. She hadn't slept much day, she was too nervous to sleep ofcourse. She now knew how Michiru must've felt after she heard she was going to see Haruka again after such a long time, the only difference was that Minako had never met Haruka before so she had no idea what to expect.

She sneeked out of the house before Michiru had woken up and had gone to the Hikawa temple first. She could transform in Michiru there, but that wasn't the main reason, she wanted to see what was wrong with Rei, after last night on the phone she had gotten a bit worried. She hoped it was just a silly thought of hers.

---

Haruka as well, woke up early that morning. Sleeping on the couch was taking its toll. She couldn't even believe she was really doing this. After all she had bought this house, their bed, almost everything they owned was actually from Haruka. Alice had no right to pretend Haruka should be greatful she could still stay in this house. After thinking about it, Haruka realised that after they would marry everything would indeed be Alice's. Things had never been like this when Michiru and Haruka had been room mates. It never seemed like they owned anything, Haruka loved to share her stuff with Michiru and likewise.

'_Damn, I screwed that up too.' _The tomboy muttered to herself. '_Michiru is angry with me and I'm having second thoughts about my marraige.'_ She was shaken out of her thoughts when she saw Alice enter the livingroom, she had a satisfied smirk on her face.

''So Haruka, are you finally willing to admit you are cheating on me with that seductive witch of yours, if yes, you owe me an apology.'' The brunette said. It seemed Alice really didn't seem to notice how wrong she was, after all Alice had no right to spy on Haruka or yell at her like the previous week. And still she didn't admit it.

''I owe you nothing.'' Haruka hissed while standing up from the couch. It was now she noticed the extreme ache in her back. She had to put this to a stop soon.''Listen Alice, you had no right to spy on me nor accuse me for cheating on you, but we both know this won't work. We'll be married in less than a month, can't we just make up and forget about this?''

For a moment it stayed silent, until Alice broke down into laughter, causing Haruka to officially lose her temper with the girl.''What the hell is so funny about that ah?'' It took the brunette a few more minutes to calm down again.

''You are so stupid!'' She laughed. ''Haruka, you think I can just forgive you for cheating on me like that?'' She paused for a moment.''Well you are sadly mistaken, i'm not going to forgive you until you apologize and promise me never to see that witch again.''

''I'm not seeing her again anyway but...'' Haruka said.'' But only because we had a fight, not because of you.'' Alice seemed to lose her temper as well. She had never expected Haruka to react like this, she had hoped the blonde tomboy would eventually apologize, she now saw how wrong that had been.

''Fine...'' Alice stated as she started to walk towards the door.

''Where are you going?'' The racer asked. For a moment Alice stopped with walking, but she didn't turn around to face her fiancée.

''I'm going out.'' Was the short answer.

Haruka just muttered something underneath her breath. It now seemed as if Alice was cheating on her instead of the other way around. The tomboy shook her head. That was stupid, she wasn't cheating on Alice and the brunette wasn't cheating on her, after all, why would she make such a big deal out of something so small in the first place then?

She was shaken out of her thoughts when she heard the front door slam closed.'_Damn!' _And just when Haruka was about to fall down on the couch again she heard the door bell ring. At first she thought it was Alice who had already made up her mind and come back but whne she had opened the front door she was suprised to see the aqua haired girl stand in front of her.

''I thought you didn't want to see me again, ever.'' Haruka said with a cold tone in her voice. She didn't want to let Michiru see how glad she was to see her.

''Yeah, well I made up my mind about that.'' Michiru said, she sounded nervous. After all Minako had no idea what the had fought about in the first place. It had something to do with Haruka being too cold about her fiancée or something but she wasn't exactly sure.

''You did ?'' Haruka asked. She had ofcourse noticed Michiru's nervousness right away, but not only that, something was out of place but she couldn't quite place it. Something on Michiru's face wasn't right. It was like she was looking at Michiru but at the same time she was looking at someone completely different. Maybe it was just in her head. Maybe it was the fight that had changed her point of view towards Michiru.

''Yeah...'' Michiru answered, looking at Haruka's studying eyes. Could it be Haruka had already figured it out, had she underestimated the relationship between Haruka and Michiru?

''Well that's good but I still want to discuss the matter with you, I mean you were right. I had no right to talk so low about Alice.'' Michiru could only nod and hope Haruka wouldn't notice she had no idea about what actually happened.''Maybe she does indeed love me but...it doesn't exactly show.''

''I'm sure she's just nervous about your engagement.'' Michiru said, hoping it would sound like something the real Michiru would say.

''Yeah, well that makes two of us.'' The blonde tomboy answered, she was still alert. She couldn't help it but notice a strange aura around the aqua haired girl in front of her. Something wasn't right, but what? She had to be sure.

''Michiru...'' Haruka started. She had decided to ask Michiru a few questions, if she didn't know the answers Haruka's suspicion would be confirmed.''What was the name of that so called rich girl you never liked in high school?''

Minako started to feel nervous about now. She had to think hard and she had to give the exact answers or else she would give away her whole plan. But then again, Haruka could never assume she wasn't the real Michiru right? After all Haruka was only human, there was no way it could ever cross her mind that some girl with magical powers could transformed with some magical item into someone else, right? Minako still knew in the back of her mind that there was this girl Michiru couldn't stand back then.

''Hikari...'' Michiru answered after a while of thinking about it.

''That took you long.'' Haruka mentioned but decided to strug it off and move up to the next question.''Another question Michiru, What's the name of my youngest brother?'' Michiru went wide eyed at this. She had no idea, she had never heard Michiru mentioned Haruka having brothers or sisters.

''Uh...'' Michiru hung her head.''I don't know...''

''That's because I have no brother.'' Haruka said, she was now sure this wasn't her Michiru. This girl almost seemed to have a hard time with being here.''Now who are you really? You're almost the perfect clone but you're not quite _my_ Michiru.''

Minako had to make up something and she had to do it fast. ''Haruka...I'm not here to answer your stupid questions on which we both know I got the answer, i'm here to...'' She paused for a moment and did the first thing that came into her mind. She kissed the blonde tomboy in front of her.

**To be continued...**

---

_Once again, i'm sorry for the dely...Let me know what you think!_


	9. Chapter 9

Disclaimer : I still don't own the characters...

**Look what you've done**

**chapter nine**

Black roses

At first Haruka didn't know how to react to the kiss. She had been wanting this moment to happen for quite some time now but, somehow it didn't feel right. Could it be that her feelings for Michiru were just friendship? Or could it be that she didn't feel much while kissing Michiru because she felt guilty for doing this since she was now engaged to Alice. Before she could even do something she could feel Michiru pull back.

''Michiru...'' Haruka started, she had no idea what she could say at this point but it seemed she didn't have to. Because when she was about to continue with her sentence Michiru suddenly stepped back and run away, leaving the other behind, wondering what just had happened.

When Minako got outside of the hotel Haruka was staying, she changed back into her normal self right away. She couldn't believe that she had actually kissed Haruka. This was getting completely out of hand. Not only had she just kissed the secret love of her best friend but she also kind of had cheated on Rei by doing this. What would she do now? What if Haruka would come to her house to talk to Michiru, the real one. What if she'd find out that it wasn't actually Michiru who had kissed her but someone else.

Trying to remain calm, Minako took a deep breath. She had to think about this. Maybe she should just stop this right away and leave the protection part to someone else. But, would she keep this a secret from Rei or would she just confess about this kiss. After all it hadn't meant anything to the blonde goddess of love, she now just had to hope it hadn't meant anything to Haruka either. But the moment the idea of trying to stay calm had popped up in her mind it had already dissapeared again. She was panicing and she didn't know what to do. Why did she have to kiss Haruka? There were so many other ways to shut the blonde racer up, why by kissing her?

''Minako, are you okay...You look pale.'' A voice came from behind the blonde, causing her to jump and turn around. Hoping it wasn't Michiru who stood behind her. Much to her relieve it turned out to be Ami, who was looking at her with a concerned look on her face.''This is where Haruka lives right, so does this mean you already started with your plan?''

''Yeah, and don't worry i'm fine. Just a little uh...never mind. What are you doing here anyway Ami?'' Minako asked, changing the subject. Ami ofcourse noticed this but she decided not to ask about it since it was obvious Minako wasn't willing to tell her.

''Rei called me, she said that you'd maybe need some back up or anything. I just came walking by when I saw you standing her outside, you looked like you saw a ghost. Are you sure everything is okay?'' The blue haired girl repeated, earning another nod from the blonde.

''Uh Ami, can I ask you something.'' Minako said after a few minutes of deciding wheter not to ask her friend or if she would.

''Sure, i'm your friend. You can tell me anything.'' Came the reply.

Minako nodded, but still held a doubtful look on her face.''But, could you keep this between us too. It's kind of...well...I messed up.''

''Sounds serious.'' Ami stated.''Let's go somewhere and you can tell me what is bothering you.'' Minako just nodded as she followed Ami back to the blue haired girl's house. Minako hoped that Ami would be able to help her out with this thing. If Ami couldn't help her, no one could.

--

Michiru who was walking through town stopped all of a sudden when she saw a familiar brunette haired girl stand in front of her, staring right into her eyes.''Can I help you?'' Michiru asked politely though something in the other girl's eyes scared her.

''Actually yes you can.'' Alice said before slapping Michiru hard.''I want you to stay away from my fiancée, i'm marrying Haruka no matter what you do or say.'' The aqua haired girl just placed her hand on the place on her cheek where Alice had just slapped her.

''If that's true, then why are you here hitting me and telling me to stay away from Haruka?'' Michiru asked with a cold look in her eyes. At this point she could strangle Alice without even thinking about it twice but somehow she remained calm.

''I just don't want you to get false hopes. I know you and Haruka are having an affair behind my back but don't think it'll last Michiru. After Haruka married me she'll stop doing it. She just wants to enjoy her freedom.''

''Her freedom ?'' Michiru repeated, raising an eyebrow.''What kind of relationship are you two having anyway. I can already see there's not much trust between the two of you. But fine, let me be honest with you Alice. Me and Haruka aren't having an affair, I told her before I don't want to be her friend anymore. For all I know is that the friendship between me and Haruka ended three years ago.''

''Don't fool me.'' Alice hissed, gaining the attention of all the people on the street who were passing them by.''I saw you and Haruka in the park, you two were almost kissing. And I know about your date. Don't tell me nothing is going on between the two of you because...''

Michiru rolled her eyes and interrupted the brunette by placing a finger on the lips of the rambling girl.''Listen Alice, I don't like you and i'm pretty sure that you don't like me either but trust me on this one, me and Haruka...Nothing is going on, except for a fight. Besides what are you so worried about? The race season is almost over and you two can go back to wherever you two live.''

''We don't live together.'' Alice stated angered. It seemed like the brunette didn't really like that fact herself. Michiru also was really suprised by this. Haruka and Michiru had moved in together two weeks after they met, Alice and Haruka on the other hand were engaged and weren't living together yet. It was kind of strange.

''Then ask Haruka.'' Michiru said, staring down at the street beneath her feet.

''Don't give me advice on what I have to do. I'm not stupid, i've asked Haruka over and over but she insists we should live together after we marry.''

''You two share a house now don't you?'' Michiru asked, not quite understanding where this was heading.

''Only because I don't know these streets and a hotel here is pretty expensive.'' Alice answered, she seemed to be ashamed by this.

''Wasn't your fiancée super rich?'' The aqua haired girl stated sarcastically, remembering the first time she met Alice in that jewerly store. Alice was about to say something when suddenly they were interrupted by someone who yelled Michiru's name.'_Saved...'_

When they looked up they saw a blonde run into their direction. Michiru recognized the girl as one of Minako's friends, Usagi Tsukino.''Who the hell are you?'' Alice hissed, giving Usagi a cold glare.''Can't you see we are talking.''

''I...am sorry.'' The blonde said, hanging her head down.

''It's okay.'' Michiru said before Alice could even open her mouth again to dismiss Usagi.''You were calling out my name, me and Alice here were just done talking. So how can I help you Usagi?''

Alice just ignored the aqua haired girl and turned to face the blonde girl.''Listen you, I don't know you but seeing your strange hair style and choose of clothing I see you're from a low invirement, so just get lost and bug your poor friends.''

''Shut up Alice, and just to let you know. Usagi is my friend so I guess that makes me one of her poor friends she has to bug. So bye bye.'' With that said Michiru took Usagi's arm and started to walk away, followed by the blonde who was greatful that Michiru had sticken up for her. That brunette really started to get to her. Why did everyone have to make fun of her hair? First Rei, Mamoru, then Seiya and now even someone she had never seen before.

''Thanks Michiru.'' Usagi said, when they had come to a stop. They were now standing in the middle of the local mall.

''For what?''

''Sticking up for me against that girl.'' The blonde explained while giving Michiru a tight hug.''You're one of the few who has ever done that for me.''

''No problem, I couldn't stand that girl. She's sooo full of herself.'' Michiru replied. Then she remembered that Usagi was calling out her name before.''That's right, why were you yelling me name before, you sounded worried.''

Usagi blushed.''Yeah, i'm kind of worried about you. Last time we met you came home crying and well, Rei had heard from Minako that you and Haruka had gotten into a fight. I wanted to cheer you up but since you weren't home, I decided to look for you. I'm glad I found you.''

''Really ?'' Michiru asked suprised. This girl didn't even know her yet she wanted to cheer her up.

Usagi nodded.''You know, from what i've heard you and that Haruka person are really close and just meant for eachother. Just like Minako and Rei make a cute couple. Besides, what happened between the two of you?''

Michiru gazed up at the blue sky above them.''A few years ago Haruka and I were close friends. Until she confessed she had a crush on me. I pushed her away since I already was dating another girl named Sakura. We never talked again until a little while ago.''

''And she hadn't forgiven you for pushing her away?'' Usagi asked, trying to get the full picture.

''She's engaged now.'' Came the reply. Usagi thought about it for a moment.

''Well, if you hadn't been dating Sakura at that time, would you have turned her down then?'' She finally asked.

''No ofcourse not. I had a crush on her myself but at that point I really believed Sakura was the one for me.''

Usagi nodded.''Have you told Haruka that. By the way, I figure that this Sakura wasn't _the one _for you?''

''No I haven't told Haruka that, it's too late now anyway. She's getting married soon. And no, Sakura wasn't the right girl for me. She cheated on me with some girl named Alice. I never met that girl tho...'' Suddenly Michiru stopped talking, earning a questioning look from the small blonde. Finally Michiru realised why the name Alice had been so familiar to her. The girl that Sakura had slept with behind her back, her name was Alice too. Could it possible that the Alice that was engaged to Haruka and the Alice that had been Sakura's mistress were one and the same? She had to be sure.

''Michiru are you okay?'' Usagi's voice came, shaking the other out of her thoughts. The sad look from the aqua haired girl's face had completely dissapeared and was now replaced by a smile, it wasn't a real happy one but it was no longer sad either.

''I'm fine...I think.''

''You think ?'' Usagi asked, she was slightly confused.

''I have to be sure.'' Michiru said before looking down at the blonde.''Usagi, thanks a lot. You've made me realise something very important.''

''I did ?'' The blonde girl asked, not sure what this was about.

Michiru nodded.''I think I'll tell Haruka how much I liked her ever since the beginning but first, I have to visit an old flame.'' And with that Michiru started to head for the bus station. She had to ask Sakuka the last name of the Alice she slept with and then she had to find out the last name of the Alice that was engaged to Haruka. Then she would be sure. It ofcourse wouldn't mean that Haruka would forgive her or that Haruka would ever talk to her again after revealing such a truth but it was worth it. Haruka may not be her friend anymore but it didn't change the fact that Michiru still cared for her.

--

''So If I understand it correctly, you did as planned but things went wrong when Haruka noticed that you weren't the actual Michiru?'' Ami asked. She and Minako were now sitting in her livingroom.

''Yes...''

''So in order to shut Haruka up and in order not to get exposed you kissed her?''

''Yes...''

''And now you want me to make the decision for you wheter you should tell Rei or not?''

''Yes...''

''And you are thinking about it, to tell Michiru about your identity and confess what you did?''

''Yes, I know you'd understand.'' Minako said. She had one of those innocent looks on her face that told the whole world how bad she had screwed up. Ami was staring back at her blonde friend with an uncertain look on her face. She wanted to help Minako but she had no idea how she could do that.

''Minako, if you ask me, i'd say you should be honest with Rei. She'll understand, after all it was a mistake. And about telling Michiru about your identity as sailor venus. That wouldn't be a wise thing to do. First of all she wouldn't believe you and even if you manage to prove your point to her...I don't think it'll solve anything. It will just make things worse.''

''But...''

''I'm certain that telling Michiru isn't a smart thing to do Minako. We have a duty here on earth and we have to live up to that duty. We can not involve anyone, especially not Michiru. She has no power and she has no idea about the demons that haunt Tokyo. It's better if it'll stay a secret.''

''How about...''

Again Ami interrupted the blonde.''About Haruka, I think you should go back and talk to her. Clean up the mess you made. Tell her that it was a mistake to kiss her and that you regret it. Then go on with pretending to be Michiru. I don't want to push you to do something you don't want to do but if Haruka has got a pure star seed and if sailor iron mouse gets her hands on it, we're doomed. I have no idea what Galaxia is planning with those star seeds.''

''You're right.'' Minako whispered with a sad tone in her voice.''I'll first tell Rei about the kiss, then i'll go back to the hotel to talk to Haruka tomorrow.''

**To be continued..**

**---**

_Once again, I apologize for the slow updates. I'm really busy at this moment, especially since school is starting again tomorrow. I'd like to thank everyone who reviewed so far and also a big thanks to my readers. I'm glad you like this story. I promise that the next chapter will be up as soon as possible._


	10. Chapter 10

_Disclaimer : Nope, I have to dissapoint all of you, I don't own Sailor moon but I do own this plot, that's enough for now._

_Warning : This chapter contains a few words that should be rated M, but I don't think it's bad enough for me to change the rating of the whole story...Also does this chapter contain lyrics of the song ''Look what you've done'' where I also got the title for this story of. (This song mostly points out the emotions of Alice, Sakura and Michiru in this chapter...)I do not own that song, the reason I'm using it is because it fits this chapter perfectly...I hope it won't bother you too much...

* * *

_

**Look what you've done**

**Chapter ten**

Facing the past, Alice uncovered

* * *

_Take my photo off the wall  
If it just won't sing for you_

After Michiru had left, Haruka couldn't stop but wonder what exactly had happened. She had kissed Michiru, no Michiru had kissed her. Or had it all been just a dream? It couldn't be, if this had been a dream then Haruka would've enjoyed that kiss, instead of that she had felt no spark at all. How could it be that there had been no spark between them. Were Haruka's feelings for the aqua haired girl just a simple crush, nothing more? Or had she been right ever since the beginning and the girl she had just kissed wasn't the real Michiru. Haruka decided to pick the first option. After all Michiru didn't have a twin and things like clones and that kind of stuff didn't excist. Only in movies.

Maybe she should just go to Michiru and talk about it, Maybe it would help her clear out some thought. Not even the aqua haired girl would get out of this one. Haruka who just turned around the corner, suddenly bumped into someone who obviously was in a hurry. With an apologizing look on her face Haruka stared at the person she had just bumped into. Much to her own suprise it was Michiru.

At first she didn't believe her own eyes. After all what are the odds you walk into the same person you're thinking of that very moment. Let alone stand that this person had just run away from you a couple of hours ago. ''Ah Haruka, what a coincidence i'm running into you, if you have a moment...I'd like to ask you something.'' Michiru said in the same cold voice as she had used in their fight from before. Her tone was much unlike the tone she had used before she kissed Haruka. Or atleast, that was what the blonde tomboy thought. After all it had been Minako kissing her. Not the real Michiru.

''No need to be so cold, I want to talk to you as well.'' Haruka replied.

''If you're going to tell me that I was right about you and Alice, I don't want to hear it. But I need to know, what is Alice's last name?'' Michiru asked, trying to sound politely though the annoyed tone in her voice showed cracks.

''Alice Vox, why do you ask?'' Haruka questioned.''And no it's not about you being right about Alice it's about you kissing me...''

''Vox, okay tha...what!'' Michiru yelped when Haruka's words finally hit her.''I kissed you!''

''What are you going to tell me now that it was me who kissed you first, don't be such a childish person. We both know what happened in there and I have to know why. Why in the name of god did you have to kiss me? Your action was kind of bold...So unlike you.''

''First of all Tenoh, you know nothing about me anymore and second...I never kissed you. In my whole life our lips haven't touched and I intend to keep it that way. No if you mind...I'm going to see Sakura, she has some serious explaining to do.''

''You're going to get back with Sakura?'' Haruka asked, a wave of jealousy washed over her. She didn't even know where it came from. But then she realised their previous subject of conversation.''And what are you talking about, don't tell me all that running made you lose your memory and now you're a simple case of Amnesia.''

Michiru fliched at Haruka's harsh tone.''No ofcourse i'm not going back to Sakura to date her again. I would rather die than go back with that cheater, for your information, the real reason i'm going back to her is because of you...And I didn't caught amnesia, you're just toying with me.'' And with that Michiru turned away, hoping that Haruka would leave her alone now. No such luck ofcourse.

_'Cause all that's left has gone away  
And there's nothing there for you to prove_

Before Michiru even knew it, Haruka had taken her arm in her hand with a firm grip.''Don't just walk away from me.'' The blonde tomboy hissed.''You can't just kiss someone, walk away and tell that same person you're going back to your ex because of them. I think you owe me an explaination.''

The smaller girl just stood there for a moment, considering her options. Should she tell Haruka about her real reasons? Then again why would she? Haruka wasn't even trying to be nice with her and now there was this kissing thing, Maybe the tomboy had been drunk last night and assumed she was kissing her but...That didn't make any sense at all.''Fine, I'm going to see Sakura because I need to know if the Alice you are dating, the Alice you're about to marry is the same Alice as the girl who Sakura cheated on me with.''

Haruka was speechless at this point, slowly she released Michiru's arm. Her eyes never leaving the deep blue ones of the smaller girl in front of her.''That's low, Alice would never cheat on me. You claim you're doing this for me but we both know that you're doing this for yours...'' She was cut off by Michiru's lips that suddenly were pressed to hers. For a moment she thought about pushing the smaller girl away but when she suddenly noticed how different this kiss was from the one she had gotten earlier this day she couldn't help it but like it. And before she even noticed it she was returning the kiss at full passion.

Michiru who still had no idea what the reason for this action had been smiled into the kiss. At first she was afraid that Haruka would push her away but when she felt Haruka open her mouth for Michiru's tongue to enter she felt relieved. All her doubts, fears were suddenly washed away. She had never felt this way before, not even with Sakura. She now knew how foolish it had been, pushing Haruka away all those years ago. Sure she had realised that earlier but now she held no doubts about it anymore.

_Oh, look what you've done  
You've made a fool of everyone_

Finally they pulled back, both out of breath.''Now you can claim I kissed you...'' Michiru whispered, realising the position they were in now. She stood close to Haruka, so close that she was sure that if she'd listen carefully she could hear Haruka's racing heart.

''I guess so...but...why?'' Haruka asked, not knowing what else to say.

Michiru finally pulled away from the blonde completely.''I'm sorry, I shouldn't have done that. It's just...I missed you so much during the years of our seperation, I had to risk it. I needed to taste your lips only if it would only be for once. Still...I'm sorry, I shouldn't have done it, after all you and Alice are to be mar...'' She was interrupted by the blonde who pressed her fingers against the smaller girl's lips.

''Ssh Michiru, I know you're not sorry about it. Neither am I. I enjoyed kissing you. It might sound cruel to say but when you kissed me, I don't know...A lot of things went through me but not guilt or regrets. It was everything I had expected and more...'' Haruka paused for a moment.''Michiru...What you said about Alice cheating on me...You were kidding right?''

Michiru finally broke eye contact with Haruka, taking the blonde's question the wrong way.''So that's why you kissed me back, why you just told me you liked kissing me. How foolish of me...Yes Haruka I meant it but if you want me to lie, I will. I can tell you it are just my assuming thoughts going crazy. But if you think about it, how many Alice's can you find her in Tokyo ?''

''What...no, no you misunderstood!'' Haruka said, hitting herself mentally. She didn't want to scare the smaller girl away with her question. She never had been good with finding the right words. All she wanted to do was hold Michiru, forget about her problems and all the questions that were running through her head at the moment.

_Oh well, it seems likes such fun  
Until you lose what you had won_

----

Michiru hadn't even given Haruka a chance to explain after that. She had just walked away, ignoring the blonde's calls. If Haruka didn't want to know the truth behind Alice then she would just find out the truth for herself. Sure it had gone through her mind a couple of times that she had no right to do this. She hadn't seen Haruka in three years, what right did she have to suddenly pop up again and start to mess around in Haruka's life again?

But before she could make up any more excuses for not going on with this she already reached her former house. Nothing had changed, the walls, the door, the big windows and the roses in the front yard that Michiru always enjoyed so much, they were still there. Looking as if time hadn't passed at all.

_Give me back my point of view  
'Cause I just can't think for you_

The smaller girl took one last deep breath, closed her eyes and then softly knocked on the front door. Sakura's car was parked outside so there was no doubt she was home. After a few more minutes of knocking on the front door Sakura finally opened up, looking tired. There was no doubt she had just gotten out of bed. ''Michiru...'' She stated with a suprised look on her face. It was clear for everyone to see that the brunette didn't know what to do.

''Sakura...'' Michiru said, feeling all her strength leave her body. She suddenly remembered how much she had loved this person, how dedicated she had been. How could Sakura cheat on her and just hurt her like that? Quickly she shook her head, trying to focus on why she really was here.''Listen Sakura, I have to know something. If you loved me in any kind of way, tell me the last name of...'' Michiru couldn't even continue because before she could a small pink haired girl showed up behind Sakura, smiling sweetly.''What the...''

''Michi, love I can explain...this is Yoko Matebé, she's a friend of mine and we were just...eh...''

Michiru smirked amused. She couldn't believe what she was seeing but at the same time she felt very amused by the fact that Sakura still felt obligated to explain herself to her.''It's okay Sakura, we're no longer together, you can screw whoever you'd like. Besides I hadn't expected any different from you.''

_I can hardly hear you say  
What should I do, well you choose_

''Is she ya ex?'' The pink haired girl asked while hugging Sakura from behind. The brunette obviously wasn't happy with the others actiosn but decided not to react to it.''She ain't half as ugly as ya said she was luv'. Could it be yer two timin' me here?''

''Two timing ?'' Michiru laughed.''Girl you should be happy if she was ten-timing you, I wanna bet to a million yen that she has over twenty more other girls to screw around. Ya ain't so special.'' She said, imitating the pink haired girl's accent.

''What are you doing here Michi, if you didn't come here to beg for my love again, then what can I do?'' Sakura asked, glaring at the aqua haired girl.

''Beg you for your love again ? Good one Sakura, nah I would never come between you and your cowboy chick.'' Michiru stated.''Actually, remember the girl you cheated me on with...Ah i'm sure you can't even remember who it was, well her first name is Alice, does that ring a bell ?''

''The best fuck I've ever had, especially since my sex life with my current wife at that point sucked big time.'' Sakura answered with a evil smirk on her face.

''It's sad to see you feel you have to defend yourself Sakura, after all you said she didn't mean anything to you and if i'm correct it was me, your lousy wife, who left you and not otherwise. Anyway, would you be so nice to tell me Alice's last name?'' It wasn't a question, more like a demand.

''So you can kill her or call the newspaper, no way. I respect her privacy...'' Sakura hissed, she was really to close the door again if it hadn't been for Michiru who quickly stepped inside.

''You're acting like she's a client...well let me guess then, Alice Mizu ?''

''Nope.'' Sakura replied with the same evil smirk on her face like she had before. Michiru was never going to guess it.

''Alice Katloz ?'' Michiru asked, knowing the answer. She was just toying with Sakura.

''Nope...Give up Michi, love. You'll never guess it ri...''

''Alice Vox ?'' Sakura didn't evne finish her sentence, not like she had to. The expression on her face told the smaller girl enough. She had guessed right. But at the same time she felt sad, she was right. This meant that Haruka was going to marry someone who wasn't even worth of her love. What could she do now?

'' Ya know wha?'' Yoko suddenly said.''Me don't like no cheaters, I gave my luv an' it seems you are just gonna shove it into me pretty face...'' With that the pink haired girl brushed past Sakura and Michiru and started to walk towards a blue car, which probably was hers.

''Happy now ?'' Sakura asked the smaller girl.'' She was perfect to replace you. All she had to get rid of was that damn accent. It's so annoying...''

''You are mistaken me for someone who cares Sakura. You know what you're problem is? You don't respect people for who they are, Yoko wasn't right for you because her accent, I was no good because I couldn't please you in bed it seems and what was wrong with Alice ah? Any reason she got replaced?''

Sakura seemed quiet for a moment until she broke down into fits of laughter.''Who said I replaced her. I'm still seeing her. She likes to get slapped and get the blame for you leaving me. She likes it when I compare her to you. You should know I love that horny stuff...''

Once again the brunette got interrupted by Michiru.''Once again sweety, I don't care. Now i'm going back...Enjoy your bondage and...stuff...'' Michiru was about to walk away when she heard Sakura whisper her name.

''How did you know her last name ? Why is it so important to you in the first place?'' She asked, earning a wink from the aqua haired girl.

''Remember Haruka ?''

Sakura rolled her eyes.''How could I forget...why?''

''Alice is Haruka's fiancée.'' Michiru stated as Sakura went wide eyed.''Yeah I know, I know. Suprise suprise. I was just as shocked as you.'' Michiru went on, enjoying every moment of Sakura's suprise and shock. This was her way of getting revenge.

''Yeah i'm suprised, after all Haruka is a tomboy with a sex driven mind. I would've thought she'd be able to get something together in bed.'' Came the reply from the still suprised Sakura. Michiru just rolled her eyes. She honestly had enjoyed seeing Sakura again because finally she got the strength together to defend herself in a way that made Sakura feel low and bad about herself but at the same time she felt sad, how was she going to explain this to Haruka?

_Oh, look what you've done  
You've made a fool of everyone  
A fool of everyone  
A fool of everyone_

_Take my photo off the wall  
If it just won't sing for you  
'Cause all that's left has gone away  
And there's nothing there for you to do_

_Oh, look what you've done  
You've made a fool of everyone  
Oh well, it seems likes such fun  
Until you lose what you had won_

**To be continued...**

**

* * *

**

_Hi everyone, I know I know it has been a long time since my last update but i've been really busy lately. I'm glad that I still got a lot of reviews even though the fanfiction net has had its down points this month. Anyway like i've said before, i'm going to stop writing sailor moon fanfics after I finish my unfinished ones and my new fic i'm still working on. This ofcourse doesn't mean that you can't send story requests to me. I almost take all requests, as long as it involves Shoujo-ai and no Seiya/Haruka pairing. I simply don't have a feel for that. Once again, thanks for all your reviews and well, let me know what you think so far! I will try to make the next update longer and faster._


	11. Chapter 11

Disclaimer : I claim that I you all know what should be standing here instead of these ramlings? Right? Right? Nah okay seriously, I don't own the characters mentioned in her, except for a few but you all know that!

Well as maybe of you had already guessed, yes this story is coming to its end. Not because i'm out of inspiration, no because I got plenty of idea's for this story but It just turned out this way. This is the last chapter, I hope you all will enjoy it. Once again Thanks for all your reviews, they keep me going!

_This chapter is dedicated to Joe, the biggest ass in the world, but we love you all the same! -Okay sorry people, let's get it on with the story!-

* * *

_

**Look what you've done**

**Chapter eleven**

Too late or just in time?

* * *

While Michiru had been walking back to her own house a lot of thoughts had entered her mind. How was she going to tell Haruka about Alice, would Haruka believe her, was there still a chance that Haruka and her could become friends or maybe even more? To the first two questions she already knew what the answer possibly could be. After all she had already kind of let it slip that she was assuming Alice was cheating on Haruka, the blonde tomboy would know it when Michiru was lying. Atleast she hoped, the Haruka she knew would've known. The third question on the other hand was a different story, Michiru wasn't even sure she wanted to be Haruka's friend again, the last time they saw eachother they had ended up fighting again. It was as if their second chance to becoming friends again never got a chance at all. They kept fighting and almost disagreed on everything. 

It made Michiru wonder if the missed years between them had not only been fatal to their friendship was also to everything else they used to share. Yes, Michiru was aware of the fact that she and Haruka never were real friends, no they were much more than that. Best friends, destined to know eachother. But until short she had never known that it could've been love that bond them together.

Michiru was now standing in front of Haruka's apartment, looking at the front door as if it was a portal to hell itself. She didn't know how she had ended up coming here, standing here but it seemed that unconsciously she really wanted to see Haruka again. And just when she was about to make a move to knock on the front door she was stopped by someone who yelled her name, obviously in shock before she heard the same person drop something to the ground.

Quickly Michiru turned around to face the person who stood behind her. But what she saw was more than she had ever expected. In front of her stood...Well it was hard to explain but to Michiru it was as if she was looking into a mirror. A aqua haired girl was standing in front of her, her blue eyes full of shock and shame. Somehow Michiru already had the feelings she knew this girl.''What in the name of...'' Was all Michiru could say before she noticed the strange pen on the ground. It must've been the item this girl had dropped when seeing her.''Who are you?'' She then asked.

The girl in front of her was having a hard time thinking of a good answer but there wasn't need for an answer after Michiru picked up the magical disguise pen from the ground. Somehow her touch had reversed the process and suddenly Minako stood in front of her.''M-minako, what...how..'' The aqua haired girl was at a loss of words. Then again what could she possibly say? She had just witnessed a unknown girl transform into her best friend.

''Michiru, I can explain.'' The blonde started but before she could she already had dropped to her knees, crying. Michiru who was still shocked and unaware of what was going on her hesitated for a moment but then she dropped to her own knees, holding the crying blonde close to her.

''Ssh, Minako. It's okay.'' She whispered without even knowing why her friend was crying. Right after she had said that, Minako pulled back. She didn't even look at Michiru anymore. After all, she couldn't look at Michiru anymore. She kissed Haruka, she kissed Michiru's love. She betrayed her friend and had lost the one she loved as well.

''It's not okay Michiru.'' Minako stated, wiping away her tears.''What you just saw was me transformed into a fake version of you. I fooled Haruka by pretending to be you because I had to protect her but then...''

''You kissed her?'' Michiru finished for the blonde. All Minako did was nod.''Well that makes sence.I already found it super strange when Haruka started to accuse me for kissing her but now I know.''

Minako was suprised to see a smile on the aqua haired girl's face. She had expected Michiru to be angry, mad and hate her, not smile down at her.''You're not mad?''

The other just shook her head.''I should be mad at you but I think you actually helped me out here Minako. You see, I don't know how you were able to look so much like me and then be yourself again in just one second but I think it's better for me not to know. All I know is that if you kissed Haruka and I pretend it really was me...Well then maybe I still have a chance with her, it can also be my plan B for coming to her house in case she doesn't believe me about...''

''I may have helped you Michiru but I lost Rei.'' Minako interrupted her friend as another tear fell down her face.

''What...?''

Minako took a deep breath before standing up again. Michiru also stood up, her eyes never leaving those of her friend.''You see Rei knew about me pretending to be you in order to protect Haruka but when I kissed Haruka, I talked to Ami about it and we...no I decided to confess to Rei about the kiss. It didn't mean anything after all so I thought she might find it...I just thought she'd forgive me eventually but now...We broke up. She told me she didn't ever want to see my face again unless it was on the battle field.''

_'Battle field?' _Michiru wondered, wanting to find out the true meaning behind those words.''Listen Minako, maybe she's just hurt. People say things they don't mean at such a point and believe me, i'm an expert when it comes to those things. You should just give Rei some time to think, not too long ofcourse, a few weeks will do but in the main time you have to make sure to show her that you still care for her and love her. Send her letters in which you apologize, send her flowers, be romantic and show your best.''

''It almost sounds like you rehearsed this..'' Minako joked, sending her friend a greatful look.

''Yeah, well I kind of thought about all the options that had been left for me after Haruka moved to a different state. I spend many nights thinking about how I could make up with her, or better said, How I could've made up with her.'' Michiru admitted with a sad smile on her face.

''You still have a chance, as long as you don't give up Michiru, I won't either!'' The blonde cheered, patting her friend's back.''Now go inside and tell that stubborn tomboy of yours that you love her and don't mess around, I think that this time it's better to be straight forward. Michiru just nodded and before she could thank the blonde, Minako had already run off, leaving the other alone, standing in front of the door.

_'Okay Kaioh, here you go. No way back after this...' _And with that thought on her mind she knocked on the door. After a few more minutes of waiting the door flew open, revealing...

----

''Ami she kissed someone else for god's sake!'' The raven haired girl yelled. Makoto and Usagi stood behind the blue haired girl who flinched at Rei's harsh tone. It was obvious that Rei was hurt by Minako's actions.

''But that damn kiss didn't mean anything to her, she loves you Rei and not Haruka. She only kissed her because she didn't know how else to shut him..I mean her up.'' Makoto defended her blonde friend.''You shouldn't act so drastic all the time. We all know you love Minako, then why break up with her for this little thing. I would've done the same if I were her. She couldn't blow her cover!''

''She rather kissed someone else than blowing her damn cover!'' The raven haired girl yelled back.''I don't care about Minako anymore, she can go around screwing the whole world and I wouldn't sleep less about it!''

''Don't...'' Makoto yelled but stopped, her eyes directed at the door behind them. Also Ami and Usagi had shocked looks on their faces causing Rei to turn around, looking right into Minako's teary blue eyes. Next to Minako stood the three lights, sending Rei a cold glare.

''Look who are here.'' Minako said, trying to choke away her tears.''Seiya wanted to discuss something with...with U-sagi and...Ta-iki...he...''

''Minako...'' Usagi whispered, cutting off the other blonde. It was unbelievable that Minako had to hear the words Rei had spoken about her just a few seconds ago. No one deserved hearing that. But the worst thing was that Minako seemed to believe everything Rei had just said.

''I..have to-go, I...need t-to be some-where...'' Without saying anything else Minako just turned around again and run away, tears falling down her cheeks as her heart was breaking in her chest_.'So I can screw around for all you care eh? I hate you Rei! And the worst thing is...I still love you at the same time, why do you have to say those things behind my back? You know i'm sorry...'_

----

_'Okay Kaioh, here you go. No way back after this...' _And with that thought on her mind she knocked on the door. After a few more minutes of waiting the door flew open, revealing Alice.

''Aha Michiru, what a 'pleasant' suprise.'' The brunette said in a sweet tone.''If you're here to tell Haruka about my dirty little secret then you have to come back some other time. Like in three years or so. Yes, I know you know about me and Sakura. She called me after you left. You thought it would be so easy taking Haruka away from me? I'm marrying Haruka no matter what and you'll be on the first row to see me give her the 'I do' speech.''

''Where is Haruka?'' Michiru pressed, ignoring the other's words even though they cut right through her like a knife.

''Not home like I said before. And i'm not going to tell you where she is anyway. Oh and guess what, tomorrow we're leaving again, we're going to Kyoto for the upcoming race competition there. She will be out of your life by the end of the day so give up Michiru.'' Alice answered with an evil smirk on her face.

''I'm not going to let Haruka marry you Alice, you don't deserve her!'' Yelled the smaller girl. She couldn't just stand here and take Alice's crap any longer.''Even if you two move to America for her racing i'll just chase you there until i've told Haruka the truth about you...Besides I don't think she'll give you the 'I do' anyway.''

''What is that supposse to mean!" Alice yelled, feeling attacked.

''I mean, Haruka doesn't even like you anymore Alice, she may still love you but not as much as she used to. Ever since I came along you two have been fighting haven't you? If I remember correctly, the two of you aren't even talking anymore.''

''Shut your damn mouth! Haruka and I are still talking, we're perfectly fine.'' The brunette lied.

''Hahaha, Alice you're just a child with a temper. You either still live in a dream world in which you and Haruka are the perfect couple or you're just lying to get to me. But whatever it is, I don't care. I'm confident enough to tell you right now that Haruka will dump you before you two will ever get married!''

''That's low but hey you're calling me a child? Atleast I can satisfy my own lover, Sakura needed other girls for that.'' Now it was Michiru's turn to feel hurt. What could she say to that comment?

Instead of replying or saying anything else Michiru just brushed past the brunette and walked into the hall.''If Haruka isn't home then you won't mind if I look around eh?'' She asked, not believing Alice's words.

''Yes I do mind, get out of my house before I call the police!'' Came the reply.

''And tell them what, that a friend of Haruka broke into your house without stealing anything and just looking for her friend, yeah that'll get you far.'' Michiru said. She knew that she could still get arrested for entering Haruka's and Alice's house without permission but she hoped Alice didn't know that.''Now last chance, is Haruka home or should I go upstairs and see if she's still sleeping?''

''Fine, she's in the garage...working on her damn car.'' Alice hissed as she followed Michiru to the backyard. When they reached it Haruka was indeed working on her car in front of the garage.''Haruka, you got a visitor!'' Alice yelled. And even though she knew they didn't want her to stay she did anyways. There was no way she would let Michiru be alone with Haruka.

But it seemed that even with her presence Michiru wasn't going to hold back and before Alice or Haruka knew what was happening Michiru had thrown herself in the tomboy's arms, pressing their lips together. At first Haruka wanted to pull back because Alice was standing there right behind them and because the last time she kissed Michiru there hadn't been much of a spark but somehow she couldn't control herself and pulled Michiru even closer, replying to the kiss by opening her mouth for Michiru's tongue to enter.

Alice jsut stood there, unable to move, unable to say anything and unable to react. It was as if time had stopped and the only thing around her that was moving were Haruka and Michiru. For a moment it felt as if she was paralyzed until reality hit her. With that she started to move up to the kissing women, preparing herself to fight for Haruka's love.

But when she was about to hit Michiru, Haruka pulled back, grabbing her wrist''Don't even dare to touch her Alice, i'm sick and tired of you.'' Alice who was suprised to hear such things come out of her fiancée's mouth just strugged.

''Why are you doing this to me Haruka, I thought we were happy.'' She started, pretending to be all innocent all of a sudden.

''Oh shut up, did you really think I was deaf? I heard you talking to Michiru a few minutes ago. You two were practically yelling. After all you cheated on me with Michiru's ex-wife, how low can one be!'' Haruka was indeed hurt by hearing that Alice had cheated on her but on the other hand she was glad, she had heard Michiru defend her even though they had their own problems.

''But...'' The brunette started but was cut off by Haruka.

''It wouldn't have worked between us anyway, you see Michiru was right, I would've never give you the 'I do' ramblings simply because I now know it's not you who I love.'' As Haruka spoke Michiru could feel her heart beat faster in her chest. Was Haruka really saying what she thought she was?

''Don't say that Haruka! Please...I love you!'' Alice now cried but Haruka didn't seem to care at all.

''Don't cry you damned little whore, I should be crying because you cheated on me, i've been nothing but faithful...well except for a few kisses here and then but atleast I didn't sleep with someone so don't play mrs. All-Innocent with me. I love Michiru, not you.'' The blonde racer now turned to look at Michiru, ognoring Alice's presence once more.''Michiru, I was wrong. My feelings for you hadn't been just a foolish teenager crush, I love you. I've loved you ever since we met and I kept on loving you during these past few years, it just took me a while to figure that out.''

Michiru could feel her own tears fall down her cheeks now but she didn't care anymore. After hearing Haruka say those things she finally knew what to do. Minako was right. All she had to do was just be straight forward.''I love you too Haruka...'' The blonde just smiled at that before turning back to face the now angry but hurt looking Alice.

''Why are you still here, Maybe I wasn't clear before but I want you to piss off and leave now. You can keep the ring, it represents everything you don't deserve.'' She hissed as the brunette stepped back, taking the ring off her finger and throwing it towards Haruka.

''Fine, it's not like I need you anyway!'' She yelled before running back into the house.

''Wanna bet she's going to see Sakura now?'' Michiru joked even though tears were still falling down her face.

''She can go and do that, in the main time why don't I take you out for dinner so we can discuss certain things?'' The tomboy asked her new found lover. Michiru took Haruka's hands in hers before smiling.

''I'd love to Haruka...But only if those certain things concern us.'' And with that said their lips met in another passionate kiss.

_**Three months later**_

Minako, Michiru, Haruka and the other four inner senshi were sitting in a club, they were all laughing happily at a joke Makoto had just told them. In the past few months a lot of things had happened. Haruka and Michiru were now engaged, Minako and Rei had become lovers again, as well as Ami and Makoto. The world had been saved from Galaxia after a tough battle. Everything seemed to be perfect, well that was until Usagi came up with a horror idea called Karaoke. Michiru who had never liked the idea of singing in front of a whole group of people had, for this one time, agreed to sing a song which she ofcourse dedicated to her fiancée.

She was happy for all that had happened lately. Haruka's proposal, Minako and Rei coming together again and she was even happy about hearing that Sakura and Alice were now engaged to eachother. She just hoped that they wouldn't ruin everything by making the same mistakes again. But for now she didn't care about them. Michiru stepped on stage with a bright smile on her face, taking the microphone in her hands.Until then she would just enjoy what she had now, the present was all that mattered now.

_Everything you are  
Everything you'll be  
Touches the current of love  
So deep in me  
Every sigh in the night  
Every tear that you cry  
Seduces me_

_All that I am  
All that I'll be  
Means nothing at all  
If you can't be with me  
Your most innocent kiss  
Or your sweetest caress  
Seduces me_

_I don't care about tomorrow  
I've given up on yesterday  
Here and now is all that matters  
Right here with you is where I'll stay_

**The end (Or the beginning)**

* * *

Well, what can I say? This is the ending of this story. I know that this fic wasn't very long but if I would add more to this story it wouldn't be a story with a plot anymore. I hope you liked it. I really want to thank everyone who reviewed me and gave me inspiration for new chapters! 

A special thanks to: _Silver Sailor Ganymede_ ,**Auraluna7**, _Joe who can't get a valid name_, Dev1988, _Some Other name_, **MichiruHaruka4ever**, _soleil-lune_, noneloveme, _Conan10_, unknown01, _Royal Destiny_, **The wretched one**(my most faithful soldier!), _Lyra14260_, Leira Sedohr, _papapapuffy_, **BakaGaijin30**, _prince of the oceans_, Tsubasa, _xSojix, _**Oh.sure**, _shadow cub_, -marrionette and ofcourse _Senshi Raidon_ and **Haruka-Michiru** and everyone else I forgot to mention, thanks for taking the time to review and read my fic! Also a big thanks to everyone who read my story! _'Til next time!_


End file.
